The Intern
by Niru-Se
Summary: Fuji's a gorgeous journalist dating Shiraishi, the hot veterinarian in town. It's all good. Great job, healthy sex life, name it. Then Tezuka came, a college student taking up his internship under Fuji's supervision. The issue? He's Fuji's type. And Tezuka knew about it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Aloha! Prince of Tennis is created and owned by Takeshi Konomi and the company releasing it. NOT MINE!**

* * *

 _"Ne Syusuke, it's your phone,"_ Shiraishi muttered, gently tapping his boyfriend's shoulder.

Fuji groaned in mild annoyance, keeping his eyes shut and cuddling closer to the other guy. Of course he was aware of his phone's insistent ringing. It has been annoyingly emitting that soft buzzing sound for several minutes already, and whoever it was on the other line clearly doesn't have an ounce of shame and consideration in his system. Unluckily for that person, Fuji also didn't feel like being considerate.

Not especially when he's enjoying the warmth of his ever-gorgeous boyfriend's body against his.

 _"You sure you don't want to get that?"_

Fuji just hummed, leaning his head on Shiraishi's chest.

 _"All right."_

But then Shiraishi's phone started ringing, all in full volume blast. The silver-haired guy frowned, grabbed the device from the bedside table and took the call. He noted the frown that crept on Fuji's forehead, clearly not liking the idea of him, welcoming any form of distraction.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Am I speaking to the mighty Dr. Shiraishi from the Bowow Therapy Clinic?"_ came the playful, masculine voice from the other line. Shiraishi need not to ask who it was. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at his boyfriend's sleeping figure against him. _"Niou-kun...I don't need to tell you that this time's quite-"_

 _"Oh hello there Shiraishi-sama! It's so good to hear your bedroom voice at..."_ a pause _"..oh right, one in the morning. I'd really love to hear more from you, but something came up and I really need to get Syusuke on the phone. Could you please wake him up?"_ The voice was coated in fake kindness and flattery but Shiraishi easily recognized the urgency in the tone. Besides, it's not like this is the first time. Ever since he dated Fuji, he became more immune to unconventional date routines and untimely calls from tons of different people. Niou just happened to be among the regular callers.

He heaved a sigh. _"All right. Give me a moment."_

He adjusted his position on bed so he was facing Fuji. _"Syusuke...it's Niou."_

No response.

 _"He says it's urgent,"_ he whispered, gently shaking Fuji's shoulder. _"I think you need to take this call."_

Still no response.

 _"Syu-"_

 _"Oh please..."_ Fuji cut him off, grabbing the phone from his hand with an annoyed look as he lay down on his back. _"What now, Niou?"_

He heard a soft whistle from the other line, _"Bad mood aren't we? May I just remind you that that's not the way to talk to your superior and-"_

 _"And this is not the right time to call me,"_ Fuji cut him off.

 _"Whoa...excuse me if I interrupted your steamy sex with your hot boyfriend, but work is work. I'm just doing mine,"_ came the familiar retort. _"At least you got laid while I'm here buried on truckloads of paperwork. Put yourself in my shoe for a sec, will you?"_

Fuji rolled his eyes, as he slowly stood up. _"Fine, fine. I get it. Just stop whining about your imaginary love life."_

 _"Hey! I do have a love-"_

But Fuji ended the call and placed Shiraishi's phone back on the bedside table.

 _"I guess that means I have to spend the rest of the night without you,"_ Shiraishi said in a matter of fact tone.

 _"Trust me, I don't want to go anywhere,"_ Fuji purred, going back beside his boyfriend and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Shiraishi kissed him back, pulling him closer and trying to get as much intimacy as he can before his lover once again heads out for his usual week-long assignments.

Fuji moaned into the kiss, bringing a hand up to plant gentle caresses on his boyfriend's chest. Jeez...why does work _always_ have to get in the way of his healthy sex life?

 _"All right baby, that's enough,"_ Shiraishi muttered, unwillingly pulling himself away from the kiss and gently prying Fuji's fingers on his nipple.

 _"We still have fifteen minutes,"_ Fuji whined, bringing his hand to his boyfriend's nape and pulling him closer. _"I need more of you."_

Shiraishi sighed. He needed as much as his lover wants. Maybe even more. But he knew better that if they let lust take over above duty, Fuji's going to be in trouble. That's the last thing he wants considering the already shaky relationship he had with his eccentric boss. Besides, he seriously thought Niou sounded a bit too desperate for some hand.

 _"C'mon, let's save the best part for some other time."_

Fuji sighed, finally letting him go and standing up from bed. _"I'll finish work tomorrow evening. Then...maybe you can join me for dinner,"_ he said grabbing a towel from the closet and slowly padding towards the bathroom.

 _"I'm going to plan out something special for dessert!"_ Shiraishi called, hearing the mild sound of the shower being turned on.

The relationship they had wasn't perfect. Difficult even. Fuji has to stay out for field work most of the time while he, a veterinarian, stays on his own private clinic. Between the two of them, it's pretty much obvious who gets to make more adjustment to accommodate each other. But even with their flexible arrangement, Shiraishi never saw it as a chore. He loves Fuji enough to make some little sacrifices like constantly readjusting his schedule.

Still, times like this makes him wonder how better it would be like if Fuji has a more conventional working hours. By then he could stay with him longer.

* * *

 _"This, better be super urgent and important,"_ Fuji muttered, voice coiled in annoyance as he threw his sling bag on his swivel chair. He didn't mind taking a seat and immediately grabbed the black folder placed on his table. He glared at Niou, feeling irritated at the crazed grin he's throwing at him.

 _"Since when did I call you for the wrong reason?"_ came the retort.

True.

Whiles his news desk supervisor often call him at inconvenient hours, Fuji could vouch for its professional validity at all times. Niou knows his job well. And he does it spectacularly. Truth be told, Fuji can't imagine how difficult his work will be without the other's support. Besides, it's a sort of their moral obligation as journalists to always be there when news happens. And NEWS is never dependent on anyone's office hours.

In short, Niou did nothing wrong.

He skimmed through the files on the black folder and frowned at an attached image. It was a CCTV-captured photo, not the best resolution, but enough for him to get the profile of the subject.

 _"Sanada Genichirou,"_ he said, looking straight at his supervisor. _"The son of the senatorial candidate, who is allegedly involved in some serious cyber intrusion at Pentagon."_

 _"Bullseye."_

Fuji sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. _"What more do we have on this bar?"_ he asked, referring to the establishment where Sanada just got off as per the photo.

 _"It's a STRIP club,"_ Niou corrected, adding an exaggerated emphasis on the 'strip.'

Fuji arched a brow.

 _"However,"_ Niou continued, settling in front of his computer and typing some keys. He pulled out a file photo and urged Fuji to come closer. The other did. _"Apparently, the strippers are just the cover for something more controversial,"_ he said in a conspiratorial tone, pointing at the bags of money displayed on the image. Around the items stood few men in black suit. He didn't recognize any of them.

 _"You think it's drugs?"_

Niou gave him a pointed look. _"What I think doesn't matter. Our job is to uncover the real story behind this. And you, my dear Syusuke, is going to do it."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"In short you want me to go undercover."_

 _"No! Of course not. You're not a freaking police investigator. I want you to talk to people and gather substantial information enough to grab the next banner article with your byline on it."_

The blue-eyed boy nodded. _"Right. The byline."_

Niou heard the sarcasm on the tone and stood up. He grabbed Fuji on the shoulders and faced him. _"Consider this as your ultimate mission for the greater good,"_ he said in an unusually serious voice and face that made Fuji snicker. _"What? I'm being serious!"_

 _"All right. But first,_ " Fuji said, taking Niou's hands off him. _"I need my morning coffee."_

His supervisor frowned in confusion. _"But...you just had sex."_

Fuji almost gaped. What kind of lunacy has befallen his witty supervisor to think that sex has something to do with his morning drink preference?

 _"You know,"_ Niou started with a dismissive wave. _"It's supposed to keep your adrenaline active for at least the next couple of hours and-"_

 _"Niou.."_ Fuji warned, keeping his anger in check. _"I'm quite certain of my adrenaline level and I'm pretty sure I can one-punch you to oblivion if you don't shut up. Like, right now."_

His eccentric supervisor just shrugged, giving him a conspiratorial wink before leaving.

Fuji released the breath he's holding and glanced at the platinum wall clock hanging at the wall of their office - _2:30 a.m._

This, he knew, is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **SY:** ***squeaeeeeels!* I love this story. I haven't written much of the scenes yet, but I love this story! Yeah, I know, sounds narcissistic, but I don't often get too much excited for a first chapter so excuse me.**

 **And yes of course, reviews are very much welcome! So is this a TeFu? I'd like to think so, but let's not underestimate Shiraishi, because frankly, he's a very strong contender. As usual, we should just sit back, relax and see how the story unfolds. We wouldn't want Fuji one-punching us, would we?**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **I didn't ogle at him." -**_ **Fuji**

* * *

" _So...what do we got, what do we got?"_ Niou greeted excitedly, rubbing his palms together and pulling a chair over to sit beside Fuji who arrived five minutes ago from his quick strip club visit and interviews.

" _Two things,"_ Fuji handed him a print out. _"First, Sanada Genichirou wasn't there. Second, there isn't any underground basement or whatever secret room we thought exist."_

Niou frowned at the paper on his hand. It was an interview transcription from one of the bartenders who work for the club. _"How sure are you that this source isn't compromised? I mean you know the kind of-"_

" _Niou.."_ Fuji cut him off. _"There is no record of any transactions proving that Sanada was there."_

" _Yeah, but they could've easily fabricated records and-"_

" _I know. But where do we start? That photo you gave me? That's not enough."_

" _But-"_

" _No, no stop."_ Fuji said, raising a hand and making it clear that he's not up to any form of argument. _"We do not make assumptions. You of all people should know that. If there's something more going on underneath that club, something tangible has to surface. Not just this,"_ he said, staring at the folder Niou gave him earlier. _"We're not some cheap paparazzi who chases mere rumors from popular people just to get the attention of the public."_ Fuji sighed. They both stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he stood up and grabbed his coat. _"I'll need to meet someone."_

He was already walking towards their floor elevator when Hiroshi Yagyuu, their department head called out for him.

" _Yes sir, is everything all right?"_ Fuji asked, closing the door of the director's office behind him. He was really in a hurry. The Sanada story's no longer a go, which means he'll need to pursue the other one on his list before the deadline at 7 pm. It was already 3 in the afternoon and he still has 2 interviews scheduled before he can start writing.

" _I know you're busy so I won't hold you for long,"_ Yagyuu said motioning him to take one of the seat in front of his desk. Fuji nodded but remained standing. He glanced at the guy sitting across the vacant seat. _"This is Kunimitsu Tezuka,"_ the director started, handing Fuji a sheet of paper. It was the guy's profile. _"He's a journalism major at Waseda University and he'll be with you as an intern starting today. Tezuka, this is Syusuke Fuji, one of our top investigative journalists. He'll be your mentor for the next four months."_

Fuji let the compliment slide and regarded the student with a quick elevator glance. In fairness, he's an eye candy. The Tezuka-guy extended a hand. Fuji took it with a strong grip. _"Nice to meet you,"_

The student cleared his throat, nodded and adjusted his glasses. _"The pleasure's mine."_

Fuji didn't deal much with the thought but he had to be a total rock if he said the guy wasn't hot. Nerdy and stoic but _hot_. And based on his experience, hot-looking guys are always the best tease. On and off work. Not that he's planning anything of whatever. _'But if given the chance, why not?'_ he said to himself as an afterthought. Tezuka, after all, is a dashing figure with his crispy long-sleeve shirt and tie that added years to his look. Fuji's quite sure that the week wouldn't end without this intern dropping off the tie...and perhaps a couple of his shirt buttons down. Yagyuu, who wasn't privy to his sexual orientation, may have noticed his lingering look to the student for he cleared his throat, zapping Fuji back to the topic at hand.

" _Well then, I should be going,"_ he said, moving closer to the door.

" _Ughm...I'm sorry but...shouldn't I, be coming with you?"_ Tezuka said, stopping Fuji on tracks. He smiled and gave a look at Yagyuu who just shrugged, letting him handle the rest.

" _No,"_ Fuji answered, measured smile plastered on his face. _"I'm in a hurry."_

" _Then all the more reason why I should go,"_ Tezuka said, locking eyes with his new mentor. Fuji bit his inner lip. ' _Shit. His eyes are intense,'_ he thought.' _"You can go on with your interview while I do some background check on the sidelines."_

Fuji kept his smile in place, but Yagyuu knew better. No one ever dictates how the blue-eyed journalist does his job. Not especially an intern, and that smile just now surely feels like a direct request to have the new guy reassigned to someone else. But there wasn't anyone else so, _"He has a point, Fuji. Two heads are better than one remember? It wouldn't hurt to have some extra hands."_

" _Only, if those heads and hands know exactly what they're meant to do,"_ Fuji retorted in sarcasm, making sure his trainee get the message.

Tezuka nodded, looking at him with those same intense gaze. _"I won't get in your way, and I'll do whatever you want. I promise."_

" _Whatever I want?"_ Fuji asked raising a brow in amusement. He gave a look at Yagyuu who just frowned.

Practice told him to say no, but who was he kidding? Fuji knew himself better and he was aware that the decision has been made even before he verbalized the sarcasm. Unlike other interns who barged in his turf with ignorant confidence, Tezuka exude a natural and honest aura of knowing what he's dealing with. Fuji likes that. _"All right. Wait for me at the lobby. I need to get you something."_

His new intern then headed out, leaving Yagyuu and Fuji looking at each other for a few more seconds.

" _Fuji, you do know that he's-"_

" _A student. Why, you really think I'd jump on him?"_

Yagyuu frowned. _"No. I didn't mean it that way, but. Tezuka...he looks kind of-"_

" _My type? Absolutely. But..."_ Fuji paused for emphasis, giving his boss a meaningful smirk. _"He doesn't seem like the guy who can keep up with my kinks so..."_

The department head adjusted his tie, feeling suddenly uncomfortable of the direction of their talk. _"Just...teach him well."_

Fuji shrugged. _"Of course."_

He then went out of the director's office, grabbed a paper bag beneath his table and headed for the elevator. A second after, Niou was beside him, walking towards the same direction.

" _What are you a mushroom?"_ he asked annoyed. His supervisor's good. But sometimes, Fuji wished he would start leaving him alone. Niou was being too obvious with his trademark grin. They boarded the elevator.

" _I saw that, you know.."_ Niou started, not even hiding the teasing tone in his voice.

" _You saw nothing."_

" _Oh yes, I did. The way you ogled at him was too visible to miss."_

" _I didn't ogle at him."_

Niou rolled his eyes. _"Yeah right. But you stared."_

" _I didn't-"_

" _You did."_

Fuji opened his mouth, ready to deliver another retort but the elevator dinged open. He cleared his throat, walking out and leaving his senior to himself. He should really start training himself to ignore the other's taunting.

* * *

" _Take your shirts off,"_ Fuji commanded, the moment he and Tezuka boarded the company car they'll use to head out. The new intern gave him a blank look. Fuji started the engine. When Tezuka didn't move, he grabbed the paper bag at the backseat and handed it to his student. It's a spare shirt. _"I need you to change to something casual. You stand out too much with that,"_ he said, looking at Tezuka's long-sleeve shirt and tie.

" _Oh yeah, sure."_

And shirts off he did, which Fuji soon realized was kind of a bad idea considering how he was now confronted with the _most amazing_ abs he had ever seen. Like seriously. And he thought journalists were not supposed to be _athletic_.

Before he could drool over the fact that his intern is a certified hottie, Fuji forced himself to look away, bring back his breathing to normal and drive. Jeez. Why did he have to handle a guy who's exactly his type?

Niou's right. He did stare a bit too long.

And Fuji knew, more than how his pride would like to admit, that he'll be doing a lot more staring on the coming days.

He gripped the steering wheel hard and sped up.

' _No, Syusuke Fuji. You're not stupid, so you're gonna be all right,'_ he thought to himself. He enjoyed the silence that followed, focusing his thoughts on his interview questions, and running the facts he knew on his head. It's going to be quick.

And then he heard a soft sigh beside him. He glanced at Tezuka by instinct. _"What?"_

" _Nothing...just curious,"_

" _About?"_

Tezuka thought for a second, looked at him and smiled. _"You."_

* * *

 **SY: Hot guys like Tezuka should stop saying seductive things to beautiful drivers. It's dangerous and potentially fatal. And Niou 'The Mushroom' Masaharu doesn't sound so bad. I don't make sense, I know. Bye.**

 **Oh yes, reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Did I caught you in a bad time?" -**_ **Yukimura**

* * *

Fuji slammed himself down on the black leather couch just beside their office vending machine. It was already 8 pm, and the place was almost deserted, save for some editors who were called to Yagyuu's office for a short conference. He has already handed the report an hour ago, dismissed Tezuka for the night and decided to stay a little bit long to _think_. He deserved that after the full-packed schedule he had for the day. He buried his face on his palms and sighed.

" _Oh no...please don't tell me that you sexually harassed your new intern."_

It was Niou, and Fuji had to bit back a groan of protest at the once again unnecessary and annoying statement his supervisor made. He felt the additional weight on the right side of the couch. _"What do you want?"_

" _Nothing...just curious as to why you look so gloomy when you had a wonderful scope."_

Fuji leaned his back against the soft cushion. _"This has nothing to do with my work.."_

" _Really?"_

" _Just tell me what you want, all right?"_

" _I'm itching to know if you finally hit it off with Tezuka,"_ Niou said, tone so casual that it tempted Fuji to land a punch on his grinning face. _"C'mon...you can't lie. It's all drawn on your face the moment both of you stepped back in here. Ask Yagyuu."_

Fuji released a defeated sigh. _"No...I didn't...look, it's not...he's..."_ he paused and frowned, trying to word his thoughts. He can't. He threw his hand in the air and gave Niou a stern look. _"He's good."_

Fuji rolled his eyes at his senior's reaction.

" _Oh my god...did you just...wait. Did you seriously just complimented an intern on his first day?"_

" _I said he was good."_

" _Yeah I heard that and it's unbelievable,"_ Niou peered at him curiously. _"By any chance...did he ask you to like-"_

" _Oh please."_

They both settled in silence for a couple of seconds, perhaps a whole minute. Fuji, contemplating the events that happened that afternoon, and Niou, feeling too curious on what made his colleague say such compliment, when for the record, Fuji never did appreciated an intern in the past. At least not on his first day. If Fuji says someone's good, then it would have to be a damn real talent. Even the prominent Wakato Hiroshi who was already an anchor at a prominent TV station didn't impress the blue-eyed prodigy during his internship period with him. Although to be fair, Niou too thought that Wakatou wasn't really fit for fieldwork because of his intense worry about having himself exposed to too much UV rays. Duh.

" _And I thought you wouldn't let him get involved."_

" _Yeah, but he insisted,"_ Fuji massaged the back of his neck, suddenly feeling the familiar knot of tension building on his back muscles. _"I threw the questions, the source answers and he's like throwing some follow-up inquiries which were...basically what I was thinking, and..."_

" _And you're not used to having some assistant getting ahead of you,"_ Niou finished.

" _Yeah...but I'm glad. Surprised but glad. At least he knew what he's getting into."_

Niou stood up and gave him a knowing look. _"Not too early mate. First, you love his looks. Second, you like his work quality. Now correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds like a real turn on to me. Beauty and brains."_

Fuji once again sighed. _"My sentiment exactly."_

* * *

" _Hey...you look ...tired,"_ came Shiraishi's greeting when he opened the door for him. _"Is everything all right?"_

Fuji shrugged, led himself in and dropped his bag on the couch, he then turned and pulled Shiraishi against him. _"Yeah...somehow."_

Shiraishi frowned. _"Tell me."_

" _It's nothing."_

" _If it's bothering you, then it's something,"_

Fuji felt the familiar hands on his waist, gently massaging his back. He always found it endearing. _"I have a new intern."_

The statement was welcomed by an amused brow from his lover. Shiraishi knew it. He's always been aware that interns, save for a few, don't normally last under Fuji's wing. It was nothing new. The issue, however, was not on his lover's side, though lots of newbies found it quite discouraging to fall under his supervision. He's a strict mentor. Direct to the point and absolutely no-nonsense. But while many students in the past had to request a transfer, it was also a long-standing fact that those who passed Fuji's tests and evaluation ended up making a name of their own in the media industry.

He pulled both of them on the couch, pulling his lover closer. Shiraishi knew Fuji loves cuddling, and he's more than willing to give more of it.

" _So you think she's not gonna last?"_

There were few seconds of silence. _"I don't know,"_ Fuji muttered. _"But he's something. I can feel it."_

Shiraishi looked at him. _"He?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Wow...that's...a first."_

Fuji nodded, comfortably resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. _"And he's taller than I am."_

" _Typical students these days,"_

A knowing smile crossed Fuji's lips. _"And handsome too."_

" _What's his name again?"_ came the abrupt question.

Fuji almost chuckled as he raised his head to plant a quick kiss on Shiraishi's cheek. _"Why? You're now jealous of a college kid?"_

" _College students aren't kids."_

" _True. But don't worry. I don't like him."_

" _How'd you know that? It's just his first day."_

Fuji frowned in thought. _"Because,"_ he started, bringing his fingers on the buttons of Shiraishi's shirt. _"I already have you."_

They shared a tentative kiss. And they both knew than an innocent, tentative smack always end up with them clawing at each other in a desperate attempt to undress. There's just too much sexual tension every time they're together and the best part is, they both are much willing participants to satiate their needs.

Fuji straddled his boyfriend, unbuttoned his shirt and threw the clothing somewhere. Forget the dinner. He's had a decent meal minutes ago. Besides, sex has always been a better alternative than meals. It's a good stress reliever too.

" _And here I thought we're supposed to eat dinner first,"_ Shiraishi chuckled, enjoying the attention he's receiving.

Fuji gently sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. _"Change of schedule."_

Fine. Shiraishi pushed Fuji down on the couch and kissed him deep. He brought a hand down to unbuckle his belt, suddenly feeling too aware of his growing needs. He barely recalled their interrupted arrangement the night before because of Niou's call and he has no intention of letting it happen again.

Or so he thought before the doorbell to his apartment rang.

Fuji pulled away from their kiss. _"You're expecting someone?"_

" _No. But I think I know who that is,"_ He gave his lover an apologetic look before standing up, putting on his shirt and heading towards the door. He pried it half-open. He was right. He went out and closed the door behind him.

" _Hey.."_

" _Did I caught you in a bad time?"_ the blue-haired visitor said with a knowing smile. He's Seiichi Yukimura, a district defense attorney who just transferred around the neighborhood. They met at his clinic when the bluenette brought in his pet husky for a checkup. Since Shiraishi's clinic was the nearest and most popular around town, it's only natural that he becomes the top pick of the locals, most especially for the new residents.

" _No, I was just...you know,"_ he waved a hand in dismissal, suddenly realizing how lame he sounded considering his current form, with his disheveled hair, open shirt and swollen lips. He was literally an open book.

" _Girlfriend. I know. Things like that-"_

" _Ughm no...my boyfriend, actually."_

Yukimura's amused look was priceless and beautiful, and Shiraishi mentally knocked himself off for even thinking about the latter. _"Oh...I...boyfriend...yeah ..okay...anyway,"_ the bluenette held out a paper bag. _"Chocolates. It's homemade from one of my colleagues. I can't finish them all myself so I thought you want to have some."_

" _Oh, thanks. I love chocolates,"_ he said, taking the bag. _"So how was Hikari?"_ he asked, referring to Yukimura's pet.

" _She's doing great. I have you to thank for that."_

" _She's a strong one. I'm sure in a day or two she'll be back on her best shape."_

Yukimura flashed him a lovely smile, and Shiraishi clutched the paper bag tighter, not liking his biological reaction which involved wild heartbeats and a strange heat crawling up his face. Something is terribly wrong with him.

" _Well, I should be going,"_ the bluenette sighed. _"He must be pissed,"_ referring to Fuji left inside.

" _Oh no, it's fine."_

Yukimura once again smiled at him, and this time, Shiraishi was quite sure he stopped breathing. The appropriate response would be to go back inside and continue his business with his boyfriend. Instead, he found himself following Yukimura's figure as the latter walked across the unit he occupied. As if it wasn't enough, he allowed his eyes to linger at the other's neck, which was gracefully exposed thanks to his blue locks tied in a ponytail. And before he can do or think of anything more stupid, Shiraishi shook his head to clear his thoughts.

' _No. He's a client. It's all business. That's all.'_

* * *

 **SY: Of course we can't blame Shiraishi. Blame biology.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Don't patronize me." -**_ **Fuji**

* * *

" _There has to be a sort of miscommunication,"_ Yukimura said calmly, eyes never leaving Fuji's. _"Mr. Sanada has a prior engagement with a business partner. He's not available for interviews."_

" _Don't worry, we can wait,"_ came Fuji's reply, giving a quick glance to Tezuka who was unusually sitting like a solid rock beside him. If not for the the visible rise and fall of his chest while breathing, one could easily dismiss him as a statue by how rigid he sat - _a devastatingly gorgeous statue with glasses._

A smile graced the bluenette's face, one that didn't reach his eyes. _"I appreciate your understanding, but I can't let you talk to him without prior notice, you see...Mr. Sanada is a busy man and I-"_

Fuji held up a hand, _"And you are his lawyer. I get that. But unless he tells us his side of the story, there will be more issues that would surface, which I'm sure will be more troublesome for his family to handle."_

Yukimura gave him a condescending look coupled with that arrogant raise of a brow. _"Story? What story?"_

" _I'd rather discuss that to Mr. Sanada,"_

Yukimura nodded and stood up from his position on the couch across the visitors. _"Then we're done. Inui will escort you out,"_ he said, signaling the mansion's head butler to lead the guests out. Fuji looked offended.

" _Look, I promise that we won't take long. I just have few questions and-"_

" _I don't mean to offend you,"_ Yukimura cut him off. Fuji however found the other's tone already offensive. _"But if you want to interview my client, you have to go through me. Besides, I don't trust journalists."_

And with one meaningful look at Tezuka's direction, Yukimura left.

* * *

Fuji sighed and massaged his aching eyelids. He wasn't able to get much sleep after his _'bedroom activities'_ with his boyfriend and just few hours ago, Niou immediately ordered him to head to the Sanada manor even before he got to his personal desk. Tezuka, who was already in the office has to come with him, obviously. At least something _good-looking_ greeted him early in the morning other than his senior's moronic face.

" _Are you all right?"_ Tezuka asked. They were already walking back to the huge family garage where the company vehicle they used was parked. _"I have an aspirin,"_

Fuji smiled. _"Aspirin? That's cute."_

" _You look tired,"_

" _Yeah, maybe because I'm really tired."_

They reached the car and Fuji immediately slid in, warming up the engine. He noticed how Tezuka remained standing outside. He lowered the mirror of the driver's seat and peered out. _"What are you doing?"_

" _I think...I want to go back,"_

" _They just drove us out."_

" _Yeah and I don't think journalists should just back down that easily."_

Fuji fought the smile he knew was coming. Instead, he snorted. _"All right. I'll head to the next assignment,while you try to get us a schedule."_

Tezuka nodded. _"Drive safe,"_

Fuji started to close the window but Tezuka held it, leaning down so that they were face to face. _"I'm serious. You look exhausted, if you can't drive, I'll-"_

" _I'm fine, Mr. Handsome,"_ he muttered and Fuji had to immediately bit his inner lip when he realized what he just said. He just hoped Tezuka missed that subtle flirtation. _"I can drive."_

Tezuka stood back with a nod. Moments after, Fuji drove away.

* * *

" _I knew you had the tendency to be crazy, but I never thought you were also stupid!"_ Yukimura snapped, trying to control his tone so as not to raise it high. He heaved a sigh, placing his hands on his waist and thinking. _"I already have truckloads of issues to handle and I don't need you to get in the way, you got that?"_

" _I know but...it's just an interview."_

" _Tezuka!"_ Yukimura thundered. _"Your brother has nothing to do with all of those stupid allegations!"_

" _Half-brother,"_ Tezuka corrected, referring to Sanada Genichirou who was the only son of his father's first family, making the latter the sole heir of their clan's business empire. As far as the public knows, Genichirou was the only Sanada heir. Kunimitsu, being the child of his father from another woman, was left to inherit his mother's maiden name. But unlike other illegitimate children who were left unsupported by their fathers, Tezuka was raised and supported well - _financially_. There was just one unspoken rule - _that he doesn't reveal his identity to the rest_.

Yukimura Seiichi was among those few who knew about this family secret.

" _I can't allow him to be dragged into this baseless controversy. And you,"_ he threw a sharp glare. _"Will immediately withdraw your internship."_

" _I will not do that."_

" _Yes you will,"_ Yukimura said firmly. _"Because I said so."_

A disapproving look crept Tezuka's face but he didn't say anything. Their silent battle halted when the wide, wooden door to the holding area opened, revealing a Sanada Genichirou, curious frown in place while looking at the both of them. He was wearing a casual three-fourth sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

" _Another love quarrel?"_ It was meant to be a teasing statement, but with Sanada's flat tone, it sounded more like an insult. _"Is this about that gorgeous reporter who just dropped by?"_ he gave an innocent look at Yukimura. _"You should've called me."_

" _You were on a meeting."_

" _And meetings can wait,"_ Sanada coolly dismissed, occupying one of the leather couches. _"Tell me Kunimitsu, you working for that guy?"_

Tezuka refused to look directly back at his older brother. _"I'm his intern."_

" _So how can the family be of service?"_

" _Genichirou that's-"_

" _We want to ask for an interview schedule. Anytime will do."_

Sanada thought for a moment. _"That's so considerate of you, brother. Seiichi will do it."_

" _What?!"_ Yukimura snapped.

" _I'm giving you full authority to speak on my behalf of. And for the record, I'm taking full responsibility of it."_

" _Gen-"_

" _If that's all, you may now leave, Kunimitsu."_

Tezuka nodded, gave one hard look at Yukimura and left.

" _That is so irresponsible,"_ Yukimura said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at his client. _"I could've handled it better if you just-"_

" _Shut up?"_

Yukimura swallowed, looking away. _"What I'm trying to say is, you're already at the spotlight ever since your father declared his candidacy as a senator. He'll be held accountable for anything you do whether you like it or not. My job is to make sure you both stay at the safe side."_

" _Fair enough. But Kunimitsu is my brother. I swore to help him in anyway I could. I figured that since you're a better talker, you're the best guy to speak for me."_

Right. Sanada is the boss and he's just a hired attorney. The line has been drawn - clear and unbreakable.

" _You serve us, Seiichi. It's about time you get the credit you deserve by being the family's speaker as well."_

Yukimura heaved a sigh, grabbed his coat from the rack and wrapped it on him tight. _"I'll see what I can do, sir."_

He walked out of the room, pissed and upset.

Sanada Genichirou might be the heir to a huge business empire, but he's a brat. He doesn't listen. However, Sanada's reckless behavior wasn't really what annoyed him. It's how insensitive he becomes when it comes to understanding what Yukimura was doing. He accepted the job as their private attorney not just because the pay was great. He agreed to be their exclusive legal aid because he believed in cause that the Sanada patriarch was fighting for. His candidacy for one, was one thing Yukimura supported with the best he can.

And Genichirou was ruining it all.

He headed for the common garage, slid in his car, started the engine and drove away.

* * *

" _And how exactly did you do that?"_ Fuji asked, face marred in curiosity. When Tezuka told him that he managed to let Yukimura say yes for an interview as the official Sanada family speaker, he rolled his eyes. However, based on his intern's rather serious look right after, it seemed like he was telling the truth.

" _I don't know. I went back there, asked again, and Mr. Genichirou said Yukimura's fine with it."_

" _And that's all?"_

" _Yes. That's all."_

Fuji stared at him. _"I don't believe you,"_

" _I'm telling the truth."_

" _Who knows."_

Tezuka nodded, moved closer and perched himself on Fuji's desk. That, earned him a disapproving look, primarily because Fuji didn't want anyone invading his personal space at work. _"Then I will look you in the eye and tell you that it's the truth,"_ he said, taking off his glasses and looking straight at Fuji's clear blue orbs.

' _Holy shit...'_ Fuji mentally cursed, realizing how Tezuka's gorgeousness doubled, no _tripled_ , with his glasses off. And with their current proximity, Fuji could swear that his overly observing eyes has started wandering off to Tezuka's nose, his thin lips, perfect jaw...

" _Deadlines everyone! Deadlines!"_ yelled Niou from across the room. Fuji tore his gaze away and darted a look at his senior who replied with a wink. Stupid Niou. But thanks to that distraction. Otherwise, who knows what other stupid things he'll do in front of this seemingly innocent, hot student in front of him. He really should get a grip of himself.

" _Well, great job,"_ he said, busying himself with the blank sheets of paper scattered on his desk. When Tezuka didn't move from his position, he was forced to look up. _"What are you waiting for?"_

The intern put on his glasses. _"I was wondering if you have plans tonight."_

" _Why?"_

" _I'd like to invite you for dinner."_ The honesty in Tezuka's voice was so real that Fuji almost choked. The memory of how Shiraishi asked him to be his boyfriend suddenly popped out of his mind, and he didn't like it.

" _Ughm...I'm not sure. I have to check my schedule,"_ Lame excuse, he knew.

Tezuka just nodded, grabbed a scratch paper from Fuji's cluttered desk and wrote his number. _"Keep in touch,"_ he muttered, shoving the paper to Fuji's hand.

" _Yeah, sure."_

And then Tezuka left.

Niou, once again, was quick on his pick up, grabbing a chair to seat beside his junior. Fuji had to give him the consistency award for successfully pissing him off everyday of the whole week.

" _I knew it,"_ Niou said, sounding too excited.

" _Of course you knew. Why am I not surprised?"_

" _So what...you gonna bring him home tonight?"_

All right. Maybe Niou enjoys teasing him because he knew Fuji's going to make a big deal of it, and maybe he find it cute. Then maybe the best way to shut him up is to give him what he wants to hear.

" _That sounds like a good idea."_

" _Seriously?"_

Fuji shrugged, gathered his things up. _"Yep. We know he's good at work. Perhaps it's time to gauge his skills on bed."_

A flash of slight panic flashed Niou's face, and he inwardly smiled. This is going to be fun. Fuji bid the rest goodbye and headed down. He finished early so he still has an hour or two before dinner. To be honest, he didn't have anything planned for the night aside from hitting the bed early, maybe even skipping dinner, just to get some now that he thinks about it, he is really hungry. Besides, Tezuka did deserve a reward.

His phone rang.

" _Hey.."_

" _Syusuke hey, ughm...I'm really sorry but I got held up at work. I can't make it for dinner,"_ came Shiraishi's voice.

Fuji frowned. Dinner? Did they have plans? _"Oh...it's fine. I'd probably be canceling anyway,...need to get some sleep."_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, of course. Just sleepy."_

" _All right. Get some rest."_

" _Yup."_

They both hang up. Fuji wondered if everything was fine. Shiraishi sounded like he was in a hurry. Plus, he could clearly sense the worry in his tone. Perhaps work has been catching up with him lately as well. He fished out the scratch paper Tezuka handed him and dialed the number.

* * *

Shiraishi heaved a sigh and shut his phone tight. Work? Who was he kidding?

" _It's done!"_ Yukimura's voice called out from the kitchen. He padded across the room and saw the bluenette using his white apron. It looked well on him despite their size difference. Hours ago, Yukimura dropped by his clinic, offering him to cook his specialty at Shiraishi's flat. He would've refused, considering his prior engagement with Fuji but Yukimura looked unwell. Still smiling, but he knew something was up. Perhaps his new neighbor needs someone to talk to, and since the bluenette barely socialize with the other tenants, Shiraishi find it his obligation to do the 'listening' job.

" _Here, have a taste."_

Shiraishi moved beside the bluenette and grabbed a spoon. _"What is this called?"_

Yukimura smiled, serving Shiraishi a bowl-full of the cuisine. _"Arroz Con Pollo."_

The veterinarian looked at him, impressed. _"Puerto Rican cuisine. You've got exquisite taste,"_ he said, tasting the dish. He nodded in affirmation, giving a thumbs up. _"Oishii."_

Yukimura let out a relieved smile. _"Thanks,"_

" _I'll get the plates."_

* * *

" _Hey.."_

" _Hey..."_

" _I'm glad you're able to make it,"_ Tezuka said, urging Fuji to sit across him. They were at a local Japanese restaurant just near the train station. The place was almost full, but thanks to Tezuka who somehow managed to secure them a seat before the other patrons.

" _You're full of surprises today. And yeah, you deserve a reward."_

" _Reward?"_

" _Yeah. For getting us an interview schedule with the Sanadas."_

" _Oh..."_

Fuji thought he saw disappointment cross Tezuka's face. _"Why? Are you expecting something else?"_

" _No. I just thought you don't give rewards."_

" _What made you say that?"_

" _I've heard things."_

" _Rumors."_

" _But I'm really glad you were fine with my work."_

Fuji smiled. _"To be honest, you're one of the best interns I had."_

Tezuka gave a small smile and Fuji felt like the place suddenly warmed up. A waiter took their order and served the food few minutes after. The conversation that followed was casual, with Tezuka doing most of the asking. To Fuji's surprise, this student could be real talkative in private, which he kind of like. He likes listening to Tezuka's voice. He knew he shouldn't and it's improper, but he can't help it.

" _So why with us? There are several print companies out there."_

Tezuka stopped eating and looked at him. _"I wanted to work with you."_

Fuji was taken aback but not entirely shocked. He knew his reputation precedes his personality and that the academia has somehow glorified his name as _'the best'_ in their industry. It's no longer a surprise to see students wanting to learn under him. Still, coming from a talented person like Tezuka, the response sounded like a compliment.

" _Is that because of what you heard or-"_

" _I've read your works, Fuji-sempai. They're brilliant."_

" _Don't patronize me."_

" _I'm not."_

Fuji smiled. _"You're too honest."_

They finished their food and headed out.

" _Can I keep your number?"_ Tezuka asked once they've reached the train station where they're supposed to part ways.

" _Sure."_

" _Thanks for joining me,"_

Fuji nodded, but he sensed Tezuka wanted to say something more. He waited. None came. _"I'll see you tomorrow Tezuka,"_

He turned and stepped away, inwardly smiling. He knew he shouldn't be feeling all giddy and excited, but being with Tezuka felt too thrilling, mysterious, risky and warm. Fuji knew he's infatuated. Tezuka's brilliant, and for the few days they've worked together, he can honestly say that he likes him. But that's it.

Still, he can't help the _dangerous_ line of thought crossing his mind that instant.

 _What if this feeling gets worse?_

* * *

 **SY: I honestly don't have anything special to say aside from Yukimura and Shiraishi's fluffy CHEMISTRY! I super ship them! And I'm not going to say sorry to you, Fuji coz I can definitely see a bright future for you ahead! *squeaaalllsssss***

 **Reviews, anyone?**

 **Oh hey Fujiyuki, you a psychic? How did you know about Tezuka and Yukimura's connection? hmmmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **A new love interest?"**_ **\- Atobe**

* * *

 _One week after..._

" _Hurry up, minna-san! Pack your things up and stay on your designated seats!"_ Niou called out, ushering the rest of their colleagues towards the waiting bus. If there was one person who's too excited on this company outing, that would have to be Fuji's direct supervisor. Niou was literally glowing that day, and it doesn't help that he's naturally good-looking as well. His current casual, summer attire only accentuated his charisma - something which didn't go unnoticed by their department head, Yagyuu Hiroshi who kept on stealing glances at his younger subordinate. Fuji inwardly smirked. Maybe this outing, which for the record , he was forced to attend, wouldn't be that boring after all.

He settled at the backmost part of the bus, staying close to the window.

Fuji would've personally stayed at home and watch movies. But Niou insisted. Then came Yagyuu's memorandum requiring them to join. He didn't understand why. While they decided to go on a three-day long vacation, news continue to happen. But it's not like they're company's totally shutting down for days. Only a mere 5% of their entire population is coming to this outing - people whom Niou had reasoned, was in dire need of fresh hair, summer heat and social life.

Fuji, apparently, belonged to that five percent.

He sighed and leaned his head against the window. It's just three days. By then he can go back to work. Then perhaps he can make it up to Shiraishi whom he haven't been seeing for a whole week. And of course follow-up on the assignment he left to Tezuka.

Fuji didn't want to think about it. But he already misses them both.

* * *

" _It's been a long time, Kunimitsu,"_

Tezuka gave a small smile, _"It has been two years."_

Fuji left Tezuka with a research assignment, but it wasn't really much of work and he managed to finish it in two days ago. And since he wasn't really officially invited by the company to join the outing, he decided to invite himself. After all, he knew who the owner of the resort where the whole team was heading. That man, being the one who just now emerged from the pool after his routine swimming exercises. The same man dried himself up, drank a bottle of water and stepped closer to Tezuka.

" _I missed you,"_ and without asking for permission, he kissed Tezuka square on the lips. The spectacled guy returned the kiss but then gently pushed himself away. It may have been two years since they _officially_ broke up, but they both knew that their physical attraction to each other didn't exactly end immediately. Not especially when Tezuka's boyfriend always finds a _reason_ to see him. Seeing him of course, mostly involved sex.

" _I miss you too, Keigo."_

" _If it wasn't you, ore-sama wouldn't have arranged a special room reservation. The resort's fully booked. I had to kick out one of the guests to accommodate you, so be awed by my majestic generosity,"_ Atobe said with a smirk, grabbing the robe a servant held out and wrapping himself on it. _"So what's that urgent and important business you have here that can't wait?"_ he started walking back to his personal quarters while Tezuka followed close.

" _Just part of my internship."_

" _A new love interest?"_ Atobe teased.

Tezuka smiled. Of course Atobe knew. He always knew. _"Yeah...maybe."_

The resort owner faked a frown. _"Is that guy the reason why you broke up with me?"_

" _Oh please. You know that's not it."_

" _Well, you surely didn't tell me why you want to cut lose so I have all the reason to be suspicious. Wine?"_ he offered Tezuka a glass but the other refused.

" _Rest assured Keigo that it's not about sex."_

" _Of course!"_ Atobe said, as if the statement was too obvious. _"You literally worship me on bed. I'm pretty sure the problem is with you and not mine. But don't worry,"_ he said, finishing the glass of wine he poured for himself. _"I'll support whatever decision you make. We're soulmates after all."_

Tezuka wanted to stay silent but a soft chuckle still managed to escape his lips.

Atobe never changed.

* * *

By the time Fuji and the rest of the team arrived at the resort, it was almost noon. In fairness, the place wasn't exaggerating when it claimed to be a living paradise. It did look and feel like paradise. Fuji suddenly felt thrilled.

" _All right guys, here are your key cards,"_ Niou announced, as he started handing each participant their respective room keys. _"Go now to your rooms, unpack and let's meet up at the main lounge cafeteria in forty-five minutes."_

Fuji got his, but not after Niou gave him one important reminder in a form of a whisper, _"I know there are lots of hot guys around here, but do practice caution."_ Fuji just threw his senior a dirty look before heading out. He noticed how Yagyuu was silently waiting outside the bus, perhaps waiting for Niou to go down before he makes his move. Fuji's inner desire to avenge his pride against his senior surfaced. He quickly grabbed a scratch paper and pen, scribbled something on it and walked closer to their department head wearing one of his most angelic, warm-hearted smiles.

" _Fuji-kun.."_

" _Hi sir, Niou-sempai wants me to give this to you,"_ he said, handing the paper.

Yagyuu hesitated, a small blush creeping on his face, but accepted it. Fuji then excused himself, inwardly smiling in victory. If lucky enough, he could bribe the resort's security to give him a copy of Niou and Yagyuu's room CCTV footage for the night and use it as a blackmail material.

Yagyuu waited a few more seconds before reading the note. It didn't take ten seconds before his mild blush turned into an intense red. Good thing no one else was on the scene.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Finding his room took longer than he expected.

Yes, he had his key card. And yes, there was excellent support from the resort's staff. In fact they offered to escort him straight to his room. But the curious and stubborn part of him refused and decided to go solo. If it's a typical five-star hotel, he wouldn't have much issues. But Fuji severely underestimated the sheer grandeur of the resort. Apart from the separate buildings, the wide expanse of pool, amusement park and lawn surrounding the place, the resort was a total labyrinth. It's architecture was splendid, a creative and complex structure that stood like a challenge to any guests who want unconventional luxury.

To Fuji, it was exhausting. Sooner than later, he realized that he's lost. To his right was a glass door leading to a huge indoor gym. To his left was a wide, open space with well-trimmed Bermuda grasses. One look at few people nearby told him that it was an exclusive golf course. Most likely for VIPs. He wasn't wrong. A cursory look to the vacant lot revealed at least 2 prominent faces; **Echizen Ryoma** , the recently heralded _2016 Chess World Grand Master_ and **Momoshiro Takeshi** , a _four-belt boxing champion who's also a consistent endorser of Japan's no.1 hair gel product._

Fuji made a mental note to call their headquarters for the scope.

He sighed and looked around, debating which direction he should go.

" _Do you need some help?"_

Fuji froze and blinked. Familiar. He then turned to the direction of the voice. _"Tezuka?!"_ he blurted. Perhaps he said it too loud for the nearest man from his spot turned and gave a curt smile. He bowed back in silent apology. This time, he inched closer and lowered his voice. _"What are you doing here?"_

" _Ughm...vacation, I guess."_

Fuji arched his brows. _"No, you're not."_

" _But I'm here."_

" _Yeah, I can see that, but..."_ Fuji frowned, and snapped his eyes shut for a second. _"First, I need to find my room."_

Tezuka nodded and signaled someone. Seconds after an aid appeared beside him.

" _Bring his things to his room,"_ Tezuka ordered, getting the key card from Fuji's hand and giving it to the aid.

The man in white long-sleeve shirt and black pants bowed in agreement and immediately got Fuji's things. He didn't even have time to react as the man walked away, bringing all of his stuff. Instead, he faced his intern, gaping. Tezuka just shrugged.

" _I don't understand how-"_

" _I have all the time to explain you everything, but aren't you supposed to meet up with the rest?"_ Tezuka cut him off.

Once again, Fuji found himself gaping, realizing that he was already late for the forty-five minute time allotment Niou had given. Seeing how lost he was, Tezuka grabbed his hand and started pulling him to a walk. Fuji pulled his hand back, but Tezuka just gripped it tighter, and honestly, he would be a total shithead if he lied about how good Tezuka's hand felt - _warm and strong_. He couldn't help but blush at his own thoughts.

He allowed his hand to relax and let Tezuka guide him through whichever part of the monstrous resort they're heading. He couldn't care. He was too engrossed in feeding his romantic idealism. His brain was too occupied with how sweet the moment was that he failed to notice the lingering look Ryoma Echizen threw at their direction, or that of Momoshiro's cat whistles.

Fuji knew he's screwed. Even more screwed knowing that he's voluntarily allowing himself to feel this way. He sighed in surrender.

Away from their view, a certain Keigo Atobe sat comfortably on his reserved ULTRA-PLATINUM-VIP chair at the popular, 'Love Ore-sama Cafe.' He trailed Tezuka and Fuji with his eyes. He smirked, and raised his hand to his trademark 'Insight' pose.

" _Kabaji,"_ he barked.

" _Usu."_

" _Phone."_

Kabaji, an avid fan and loyal aid of Atobe wheeled a steel table. On it was 10 mobile devices with different brand and unit protected each by unique personalized 'Atobe-inspired' casing. He picked one and dialed the number of the second person on his _'hate-list.'_

' _Oh Kunimitsu...you have made my vacation extra thrilling,'_ he thought, just in time for the other line to start ringing.

* * *

 **SY: Me on Chapter 1 -** _ **There will be NO ATOBE this time.**_ **Me on this Chapter:** _ **Atobe you slay!**_

 **Tezuka's sizzling...*nods* Niou's being an adorable dork...*nods* Yagyuu's up to an epic surprise of his life...*nods* Fuji's complicated...*nods* Ryoma's playing chess this time...*nods* Momoshiro's a boxer and gel endorser! *lol-nods* Kabaji is 'USU!' *nods* Chapter 5 is satisfaction. *nods***

 **All right, everyone NOD if you all agree! Good. Well now, reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **I swear to all the gods, the old ones and the new, that I am innocent,"**_ **\- Niou**

* * *

" _Be awed by my voic-"_

" _I'm not. Now get to the point."_

When Yukimura glanced at the caller ID, he fought to ignore it. He should've known better. If he doesn't answer his cell, then that would only give Atobe the reason to call his landline number. As if it wasn't enough, the diva managed to grab hold of Yukimura's associate attorneys, perhaps forcing them to convince their boss to take his call. Thus, this conversation.

" _Bitter as ever, I can see."_

" _What do you want, Atobe?"_

" _Oh well...I just thought you'll be interested to know that Tezuka staying at my resort as we speak."_

Yukimura could here that there something more to the statement, but it seemed like Atobe wanted him to ask the question. _"So what, Atobe? Whether or not you're back together is none of my business."_

" _Yeah, well rest assured that Tezuka and I remain good friends. And we're over."_

" _Good. But you didn't call me just for that. Now spill it."_

" _Are you aware of Tezuka's new love interest?"_

Yukimura frowned, set aside the document he was reviewing and sighed. _"No. And I don't have any reason to believe that he's dating someone else."_

" _Apparently he does. I just saw him with that person. He even begged me to get him a reservation just to meet him."_

Him. So it was a guy. Yukimura massaged the bridge of his nose. Of course it's none of his business. Still, his curiosity is piqued. When Tezuka dated Atobe in the past, the latter made sure the whole of Japan knew about it. Who wouldn't? He literally called a press conference to cover the official announcement, asked a magazine to feature them both in the ' _Lover's of the Season'_ section and even printed and distributed photo catalogs of him and Tezuka sporting a variety of poses together. Yukimura still want to know how in the world Atobe convinced Tezuka to do all those things.

If what Atobe is saying now is true, then there's a huge difference. For one, Tezuka was apparently the one initiating the move. Two, no one knows who this secret new love interest is - well apart from Atobe maybe. Three, Yukimura for some reason felt bugged.

" _Tezuka can date whoever he wants,"_ he said, trying to sound more convincing even to his own ears.

" _Really?_

" _As I've said it's none of my business."_

" _Very well then,"_ Atobe said with an exaggerated sigh from the other line. _"But just in case, I'll have one room reserved for you."_

Yukimura raised a brow. _"And since when did we become friends?"_

He heard a snicker from the other guy. _"We'll never be friends, Seiichi."_

And with that, Atobe ended the call. Yukimura held the phone against his ears for a few more seconds before dropping it to his leather brief case.

Should he go?

* * *

Niou's face when he saw Tezuka entered the cafeteria alongside his subordinate was priceless. His jaw dropped in an open gape and had his eyes glued at the two men.

' _Oh great,'_ Fuji thought, knowing that his senior wouldn't be taking this coincidence lightly. He darted a glare at his supervisor, only to receive a teasing look in response.

" _Tezuka! What a surprise!"_ Niou greeted, standing up and opening his arms wide as if to welcome the other in a huge embrace. _"I never thought you're also coming. Did Fuji invite you?"_ he said, throwing another conspiratorial look at his junior.

" _No, it's ugh...I have a family engagement."_

Niou nodded, patting the intern hard on his shoulders. _"Perfect timing, Fuji needs company."_

" _What?!"_ Fuji snapped, glaring at Niou. _"You told me to meet here."_

" _I did, yes of course. But we'll have everyone pair up. Unfortunately you came late and everyone's taken. So you and Tezuka will have to go with each other,"_ Niou said, grinning.

" _That's not-"_

" _It's fine with me,"_ Tezuka said, looking at Fuji expectantly.

Fuji stared at his intern for a few seconds, and seeing how he was so serious about it, he decided to concede. _"All right."_

" _Then it's settled!"_ Niou beamed. _"Now go forth, have fun, live life to the fullest!"_ he said, raising his hand wide that earned him a number of weird looks from other guests. Fuji just rolled his eyes.

" _I'll just get coffee. You want one?"_

Fuji nodded. _"Black, no sugar."_

Tezuka nodded and left them.

" _You planned this,"_ Fuji accused, gritting his teeth and staring sharply at his senior.

" _I swear to all the gods, the old ones and the new, that I am innocent,"_ Niou said, raising his right hand in an oath. _"I'm quoting from the Game of Thrones."_

" _I hate you,"_ Fuji muttered looking away.

" _You don't mean that,"_ Niou whined, almost childishly as he draped a friendly arm around Fuji's shoulders. _"You might hate me now, but you'll thank me later."_

" _Cliche,"_

Niou opened his mouth for a retort but Tezuka came back, handing Fuji his coffee. _"There's a live tennis match going on. You wanna watch?"_

Fuji hesitated, but Niou elbowed him hard, strategically pushing him closer to Tezuka. He threw a death glare to his senior.

" _Of course, Fuji's coming. You can have him all day, and all night. No problem."_

Tezuka cleared his throat and looked at Fuji, asking for confirmation.

" _I...yeah...tennis is great."_

* * *

Yukimura started his car for the nth time, annoyed at the rumbling sound of the engine that held for a couple of seconds before once again shutting down. Of all time, why now? He slammed a hand on the driving wheel and got off the car, slamming the door with a frustrated sigh.

" _Engine problem?"_

Yukimura turned to the owner of the voice and felt his frustration immediately ebbing at the sight of Shiraishi, his white lab coat carefully slung in one arm. He must've just arrived from work.

" _Yeah..."_ another sigh. _"It doesn't start."_

" _Have you checked the battery level?"_

Yukimura nodded. _"It's okay. I'd probably just take the public transport from here."_

Shiraishi nodded. _"Work?"_

" _No...I...there's a resort just near the airport. I need to be there."_

The veterinarian frowned and looked at his wrist watch. _"It'll take you hours."_

" _I know, but I don't have much choice."_

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

" _C'mon, I'll drive you."_

" _No Shiraishi, it's okay. I'll be fine, it's not-"_

" _I insist,"_ came the firm reply. Shiraishi went to his own car and opened the passenger's seat. _"My boyfriend's staying in the same resort. I might as well drop by."_

Yukimura hesitated but agreed. Shiraishi was right. Commuting will take him at least double the hours if he uses a private vehicle. It's a great offer. He hopped in the car, and they drove off.

* * *

The tennis arena when they arrived was almost full. Apparently, the guest players were professionals, holding some sort of friendly matches in response to Atobe Keigo's special invitation. Even if the players refused, which was unlikely, Fuji was quite sure Atobe will just force them anyway. He and Tezuka managed to find a good spot at the left wing corner.

" _Chitose Senri and Senggoku Kiyosumi,"_ Tezuka said, referring to the two players currently playing against each other on court.

" _Quite an unlikely match up, I should say."_

" _You know them?"_

Fuji smiled and glanced back at his intern. _"I'm a fan of lawn tennis."_

Tezuka was amused. _"Do you play?"_

Fuji nodded. _"Occasionally."_

He saw a tiny glint of surprise on Tezuka's eyes and perhaps a little bit of what...excitement? But of course he could only be imagining those, a short-term effect of caffeine plus a good-looking guy on your side. They both settled in silence and watched at the start of the next set, with Senggoku leading with one game at 4-3. The orange-haired professional player made a powerful serve, which was returned by Chitose with an easy smash to the opposite edge of where Senggoku was standing. The rally continued for a couple of seconds before Senggoku had the chance to feign a smash and ending it with a drop shot, too perfect, Chitose didn't even have time to react.

The crowd bolted to their feet and exploded to a thunderous applause.

" _So who are you rooting for?"_ Tezuka asked amidst the commotion.

Fuji thought for a second, _"Chitose,"_

" _Why?"_

" _Why not?"_ Fuji retorted with a smile.

Tezuka gave him a blank look before averting his attention on the game. Fuji should do the same. Instead, _"What about you? Who's team are you in?"_

" _I like Senggoku,"_ came Tezuka's reply.

" _He's a great player. Fun to watch too."_

Tezuka nodded in agreement. _"And he's hot."_

Fuji was finishing the half-cold coffee on his cup and had almost spilled back the drink when he heard Tezuka's comment. Did he just hear it right? He looked at Tezuka with slightly wide eyes. _"Hot?"_

Tezuka stared back. _"Yeah."_

Fuji mouthed a silent _'Oh'_ and forced the bitter beverage down his throat. _"You ugh...like guys?"_

Tezuka nodded. _"And you?"_

Fuji felt like vanishing in thin air. He should've just shut up and let Tezuka's statement slide. He's so not in the mood to discuss about sexual preference in front of a good game and definitely not in public. But then, _"I...am actually dating a guy right now."_

Tezuka stared at him. _"Really?"_

Fuji blushed. _"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it, so let's just focus on the game."_

They both did, but not for long. Fuji felt the intense stares his intern was giving him so he darted a look at his direction. _"What?"_

" _I don't feel right about you dating someone else,"_ came the direct, cool statement.

" _I'm sorry?"_

Tezuka sighed. _"I don't like it."_

Fuji frowned, confused. _"Well, you don't have to. It's none of your business."_

" _It is, actually."_

Fuji shook his head. _"I'm sorry Tezuka, you're losing me. I don't know what you're talking about."_

Tezuka met his eyes in one hard look. Fuji fought it.

What Tezuka did next shut down his ability to think. He saw the other lean closer, his face dangerously close. But he never expected the kiss. On the lips. In the presence of many people. Seconds after, Tezuka pulled away.

" _That, is what I'm talking about, sempai."_

Fuji sat perfectly still. Not breathing. Not thinking.

* * *

 **SY: That, is what I'm talking about too! No, actually I don't know what I'm talking about right now. Why am I even writing this part. And why are you even reading this part? Ah yes, I know. We're all under Tezuka's Zoooooonnnnneeeeee...**

 **Atobe demands you to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **I shouldn't have invited you in," -**_ **Yukimura**

* * *

A valet welcomed Shiraishi and Yukimura at the huge entrance of the resort. He got their car's key and offered to park the vehicle on their behalf. Both slid out, immediately heading to the reception area. Yukimura handed his ID to the lady on the front desk who gave him his key card a few seconds after.

" _Enjoy your stay,"_ she said with a practiced smile.

Yukimura replied with his own, walking towards the elevator with his companion.

" _Have you called your boyfriend?"_

Shiraishi fumbled on his phone. _"I left a message."_

" _You sure you don't want to call him?"_ Yukimura asked as he pressed the button on the 16th floor.

Shiraishi scratched his cheek, _"Ugh...yeah...later."_

Actually, he didn't need to escort the bluenette up to his room. After all, it's not like he's bringing a huge luggage to need some help. Yukimura said so. But Shiraishi insisted, saying something about how he should make sure Seiichi gets to his destination _safely_. They reached the floor and headed straight to the bluenette's room.

" _I'll need to take a shower,"_ he said, sliding the keycard to his room. It opened with a soft click.

" _Oh..yeah..ughm..I should probably go back down."_

Yukimura held the door open, _"No, stay. I'll be quick. Besides, I owe you at least a drink."_

Shiraishi hesitated. The right thing to do would be to refuse, go back to the lobby, and look for Fuji. Instead, he found himself nodding, taking a step inside Yukimura's private space. The scent of mild lavender assaulted his senses the moment he stepped in the room. He allowed his eyes to explore the sheer luxury of the place.

" _I personally would've wanted a simpler room. Apparently, someone didn't agree,"_ Yukimura muttered, opening the small fridge and pulling out a bottle of champagne. He read the label and nodded, impressed. _Zinfandel._ In fairness, Atobe does know his business. He grabbed the glass from the marble table beside it and handed it to Shiraishi. _"It's a great wine."_

" _Thanks."_

Yukimura then proceeded on taking off his suit, removing his tie along the way. Shiraishi couldn't help but stare a little bit too long. From Yukimura's graceful hands to his pale and thin neck, down to his lean torso, which unfortunately was still covered by that annoying shirt. He caught himself just before his mind wandered to more sinful thoughts involving a naked Yukimura, vulnerably sprawled on the room's king-sized bed, panting hard and moaning his name - _Wait, WHAT?!_

' _No, no, no, no, no! No Shiraishi, no!'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head vigorously.

Yukimura must have noticed. _"You all right?"_

Shiraishi cleared his throat, turned and faced the bluenette. _"Yeah, I'm...ugh.."_ he trailed off at the sight in front of him. Yukimura now stood half-naked after having successfully taken off his upper clothing. His unblemished skin, practically begging to be touched. Shiraishi swallowed, suddenly feeling a familiar heat inside him.

" _Have a drink while it's cold,"_ Yukimura said, padding straight to the bathroom.

Shiraishi let out the breath he's holding, poured himself a glass and finished it in one gulp. He snapped his eyes shut, fighting the blush on his face.

Shit. He's got a hard on.

* * *

The emotional part of Fuji's brain would now have ordered him to land a slap on Tezuka's face. Fortunately, the last shreds of rationality left on him were still intact, enough to prevent an outburst, which will most likely draw attention from the people around them. Instead, he allowed silence to fill the air. In front of them, the game's drawing to a close as both players fought to win the tie-break. Fuji couldn't care. He breathed deep.

" _We should go,"_ he muttered, standing up from his position and not waiting for Tezuka's reply. His intern, of course, followed. They walked out of the arena in silence up until they reach the entrance leading back to the main hotel. By then, Fuji stopped and faced his kohai. _"I'll let it pass. But you can't do that again."_

" _You're not angry?"_ Tezuka asked.

Fuji swallowed and shook his head. _"Just...don't do it again."_

 _"Why?"_

" _Why?"_ Fuji smirked. _"Are you seriously asking me that question?"_ He's now starting to get pissed.

Tezuka looked away. _"Because you're with someone else."_ It was a statement of a fact.

" _Right. And I love him."_

A strained silence followed. Fuji kept his frown in place, a silent warning for whatever nonsense Tezuka's planning to say.

He saw Tezuka slowly nod his head. _"All right,"_ he took a step back, looking back at his mentor with an unreadable expression. Seeing how Fuji had no plans of prolonging their conversation, he turned and walked away.

Fuji clenched his fists as he slowly let out the breath he's holding on his chest.

He won't admit it. He'll never say it out loud. He'll never think about it again.

But just now, seeing Tezuka leaving that way...it doesn't feel right.

* * *

Yukimura dried himself up and wrapped himself in a clean baby blue robe before heading out of the shower. He half expected Shiraishi to be gone, perhaps leaving a short note. But he wasn't entirely surprised either when he saw him standing in front of the glass window, overlooking the nice evening view of the outside. Yukimura noted the now half-empty wine bottle placed at the glass table near the bed. He tightened his robe and slowly went for the bottle. He grabbed an empty glass and poured himself a drink.

From his position, he could clearly see Shiraishi's back. His broad shoulders exuded strength. Of reliability...adventure.

" _Liking the view?"_ Yukimura said, walking closer and standing beside his guest. _"The arrogant bastard who own this place made sure the 15_ _th_ _floor up gets the best scenery."_

Shiraishi tore his eyes away from the breathtaking evening lights out and turned to the person beside him. He was right. Yukimura Seiichi _is_ beautiful. At a closer look, he can clearly see the fine features of the bluenette's face - his porcelain skin, the nice arch of his brow, his thin lips... _"Yeah...the view's nice"_ he muttered, eyes not leaving the object of his attraction. Yukimura took a sip from drink, allowed few moments of silence before facing Shiraishi. They both held each other's eyes, knowing without saying the reality that they've been forcing to subdue on those random times when they bumped into each other at the groceries, and even those occasional incidents when Yukimura had _accidentally_ cooked too much food that he had to give some to a neighbor so as not to put them to waste.

There are too many coincidences in those few days they've known each other. Too many in fact that they both knew it was no longer random. They're not stupid. But at the same time stupid enough to ignore what they both felt.

Shiraishi had something to lose and he's not going to take the risk. Yukimura, on the other hand, had too much pride to ask for something he knew wouldn't last.

Yet here they are. Both being idiots.

" _I shouldn't have invited you in,"_

" _And I shouldn't have agreed."_

Right. They both made a mistake. And as Yukimura felt himself being pulled by those strong arms, he knew he'll be making another one. He let the bottle of wine and glass fall to the carpeted floor where they landed with a soft thud, spilling the remnants of the drink to a dirty, visible stain. He didn't care.

Not when all he could focus on was Shiraishi's lips on his, coaxing him to share a hungry kiss, Yukimura himself craved. He wound an arm around the other's neck while his other hand strategically worked on unbuttoning Shiraishi's shirt. The response came with a not-so-gentle push as his back was forced against the cold, glass window. He was just thankful the room was high enough to prevent from people seeing them on live show from the outside. He pulled away when he needed air, but it only gave Shiraishi more leverage to pry the upper part of his robe open. The sudden feel of cold air from the room's AC sent a direct chill to his spine, but it was all right.

Yukimura wouldn't complain. Not especially when Shiraishi's warm hands was suddenly all over him, his torso, his chest...He groaned when he felt those warm fingers brush his sensitive nipples. No. He's not just going to let him win this. He groped Shiraishi's hair with his fingers and yanked it down, exposing the other's neck in all it's glory. Yukimura didn't waste time and sucked on a certain spot just near the jugular vein.

" _That's...not fair.."_ Shiraishi panted, bringing his hand down on Yukimura's waist, strategically pulling off the last knot that held his robe close. The bluenette, however, was quick on reacting by french kissing him. Deep. Shiraishi couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

This is so hot. Yukimura's so hot.

There was no point in stopping now really. The last shed of his good self already vanished the second he felt Yukimura's skin against his hand.

Besides, it's not like he wanted to stop.

He's hard. So as Yukimura. And the sweet, intoxicating taste of that Zinfandel wine is doing a very good job of warming him up in all the right places. The only _immediate_ solution is for them to both do each other a favor.

On bed.

* * *

Fuji sighed when for the third time, only the insistent ringing from his boyfriend's mobile welcomed him. He was surprised when Shiraishi left him a message, saying something about being at the resort. He didn't know why, but it must be important.

A knock on the door cut off his thoughts. He went for it and immediately regretted opening the door when Tezuka's face welcomed him.

" _I changed my mind,"_ his intern said, looking at him with certain intensity, Fuji always found challenging and appealing.

" _I don't understand."_

" _I figured that if I want you to want me, I'll need to do something more than just thinking about you all day long."_

Fuji rolled his eyes, fully stepping out of his room. _"I'm not sure which part of what I said earlier you don't get, but let us be very clear, Kunimitsu Tezuka,"_ he said, warning evidently on his voice. _"You're still a kid. You have potential, and I'm willing to teach you, but if you keep on pestering me with nonsense, trust me. You can say goodbye to your internship."_

Tezuka frowned at him. _"You're not gonna do that."_

" _Try me,"_ Fuji retorted, raising a brow.

Tezuka nodded and heaved a sigh. _"You're not giving me much options."_

" _There are no options."_

" _Why do you hate me?"_

Fuji glared at him. _"I don't hate you, okay."_

" _So you like me?"_

" _No!...I mean, yes..no, look..."_ Fuji bit his lower lip and darted an accusing look at his intern who look like he was trying not to laugh. _"I like your work, and-"_

" _I like yours too."_

" _Let me finish."_

Tezuka nodded.

" _What you feel may not be what you think it is,"_ Fuji started, taking on a calm tone to make sure his message gets across. _"You like my work. Okay, fine I get that. But that's it. You're just confusing that professional admiration to something more romantic. The fact is, you don't really feel any emotional attachment to me, because for the record, we just met in person a few weeks ago."_

The usually stoic intern was silent for a couple of moments before he slowly shook his head, deep frown marring his forehead. _"No."_

Fuji just stared at him in question.

" _I want you. And you, sempai...will want me as well...before my four months end,"_ Tezuka gave one of his rare, confident smile before he stepped away and left.

Fuji stood dumbfounded, blinking away his confusion.

* * *

 **SY: I don't know what to say. Do you have anything to say?**


	8. Chapter 8

**" _Blaming alcohol? Yeah, because that's very valid." -_ Fuji**

* * *

Yukimura knew his body's going to hurt.

But not this kind of hurt.

" _Shit.."_ he cursed, willing himself to stand up and gently pushing the gorgeous sleepyhead who's been cuddling him comfortably and who was totally knocked down possibly from the combined physical strain and alcohol. They did overdo things, he'll had to admit. And it was mind-blowing.

But now that the euphoria's over, the after effect was way far from being pleasurable. His butt, neck and arms hurt and he couldn't help but glare at Shiraishi's sleeping figure. The gentle-looking veterinarian was merciless in bed, and while Yukimura had his own wild kinks, he soon realized after they hit the bed last evening that his partner was a certified seme. Not that he's complaining. Still, he would've wished for Shiraishi to at least show a little bit more consideration at the fact that it was their first time together.

While he loved the sex, he also thought he was severely manhandled in all the right places.

He grabbed his discarded robe, cringing at the sudden jolt of pain on his waist, and headed to the bathroom. What happened to the both of them CANNOT happen again, and right now, he's definitely not in the mood to face Shiraishi and deal with an upfront confrontation. Besides, he's already thrown away significant hours in his schedule. Right now, his priority is to meet and talk with Tezuka wherever the hell he is.

He turned on the shower and faced the huge mirror attached to the marble wall. His heart sank at the sight of himself. His neck, chest and some parts of his arm was covered in hickeys. True. Shiraishi did tell him again and again last evening that he's beautiful and he's hot, BUT marking him all over wasn't really part of the plan. Well, there was no plan to begin with, but...

Yukimura sighed, discarding his robe, revealing more of those sinful bites that run down his torso. His eyes settled at a particular mark on his waist, clearly remembering the mind-numbing blowjob that came right after. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

' _Get a hold of yourself, Seiichi. You have a job to do.'_

* * *

" _Excellent!"_ Atobe beamed, sitting down at the poolside chair his servant prepared for him. Beside him was his personal butler-slash-spy, Saizen, all clad in a crispy black suit. _"Even the weather's awed by my presence. I'm assuming you have some good news for ore-sama?"_ he said, glancing at his companion.

" _Hai."_

" _Go on. Let's hear it."_

Saizen handed him his iPad, and Atobe quickly swiped on the images displayed on screen, raising his brow in amusement. His eyes twinkled in excitement and Saizen wondered if he was just imagining things but he thought the place suddenly sparkled with his boss's obvious interest.

" _And who might this guy be?"_ the resort owner asked, referring to a particular image of Shiraishi entering Yukimura's room. Of course he had eyes on everything.

" _Shiraishi Kuranosuke, sir. He's a private veterinarian that runs his own clinic in Tokyo. Apparently, he and Yukimura-san are tenants of the same apartment residence in the city. That's how they knew it each other."_

Atobe hummed. _"Single?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _...but taken,"_ Atobe stated. He believed his insight to be the most amazing gift any human being has ever possessed. And given that he's the most amazing person living on earth, he believed his skill to be flawless. A guy as handsome like Shiraishi is not single. But he knew that whoever the man was dating, was definitely not his hated, blue-haired attorney as well. Seeing them together sparked his interest. _"What else do you have on this man?"_

" _I still need to confirm it sir."_

" _What is it?"_

" _He's been seen several times with the journalist Syusuke Fuji. I believe they're acquainted."_

Atobe was impressed. He turned his head to Saizen. _"Elaborate."_

" _I have reason to believe that Shiraishi-san and Fuji-kun is romantically engaged."_

" _Dating, you mean."_

" _Exactly sir."_

Atobe nodded, once again making his trademark insight pose. _"Call the reception for me, Saizen."_

" _Of course, sir. What do I tell them?"_

" _That if a Syusuke Fuji asks for Shiraishi's room number, give him Yukimura's instead."_

Saizen nodded. _"Right away, sir."_

* * *

And really, Atobe's insight doesn't fail.

Fuji made his way to the reception area. He decided to stop calling his boyfriend last evening when he got no response, but surely, Shiraishi must still be in the vicinity. He asked the information from the front desk officer and was surprised when they immediately gave him the room number. He knew hotels and resorts take client confidentiality a priority, and technically, they don't just give it to anyone who asks. It's unlikely. Weird even.

He thanked the officer and headed for the elevator. Well, he did show them his ID. Perhaps they recognized his name and reputation and considered it a potential free publicity stunt.

Businesses these days.

* * *

Yukimura finished his bath and changed into the spare clothing he had - a casual business attire. He sighed at Shiraishi's still sleeping figure. They could talk about this some other time, perhaps when they're both back in the city. He grabbed his phone and scanned on the messages. Two from Sanada, one from Tezuka and another two from his associates. He needs to work.

He grabbed his brief case, headed for the door and opened it.

He frowned, a reaction shared by the person who was now standing in front of him.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Fuji and Yukimura asked in unison.

The bluenette snickered and looked at Fuji in amusement. _"Do journalists these days do this? Spy on people?"_

Fuji replied with his own condescending snicker. _"Excuse me?"_

" _Isn't that why you're here? Ambush interview, catching me off guard and that sort of journalistic bullshit?"_

Fuji threw him a hard look, not liking the way Yukimura addressed his profession. For a lawyer, this bluenette surely doesn't have professional tact.

" _With all due respect, Yukimura-san, but my boyfriend happens to be here and reception gave me this room number,"_ Fuji said, gesturing to the gold-plated numbers on the electronic door. _"But apparently, it's all a mistake."_

Yukimura was slightly taken aback. Wait a minute. Did Fuji just...Is Fuji Syusuke...No. It doesn't make sense. This room is reserved under his name. Unless...He saw the other flipped his phone open.

" _What are you doing?"_ Yukimura asked, not liking the sound of panic he heard from his own voice.

" _Calling my boyfriend."_

Fuji waited. Shiraishi anwered on the third ring, cursing as he apparently stumbled on something.

" _Syusuke...h-hey.."_

" _I got your message. Where are you?"_

" _Oh yeah...ughm...let's meet at the lobby. I'll be there in-"_

" _Where are you?"_ Fuji insisted, face turning rigid.

Yukimura swallowed, hearing the rustle of movements inside his room. Shiraishi was awake. No, god forbid that he...

Too late, Shiraishi emerged from behind him, phone cradled between his right ear and shoulder as he put on his shirt. He snapped his eyes shut. Oh dear. Fuji seeing his reaction, pushed his way in, meeting Shiraishi half-way, who was unfortunately, still fumbling on his shirt buttons.

It was all to obvious.

The veterinarian stopped on his tracks as he saw Fuji standing few steps away from the door. _"Syusuke..."_

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but found it impossible to voice any words. In fact he didn't even know what to say. So he just stood there, looking at his lover in question and darting an accusing look at Yukimura who remained plastered on his position near the door.

" _Syusuke...I know what this looks like, but..."_

Shiraishi knew it was stupid to explain. The situation was as clear as day, and lying was out of the question. He sighed in surrender and gave Fuji an apologetic look. Inappropriate yes, but he didn't know what else to do that could salvage his decaying moral fiber. He was at fault. Period.

Strained silence passed between them three, each weighing the impact of their next words. Yukimura, being the one in a hurry, broke the ice.

" _Awkward, but I should go,"_ he said casually.

Fuji glared at him. _"You won't even deny it?"_ he asked, words coated in controlled anger.

The bluenette looked at him in indifference. _"Deny what? That I slept with your boyfriend?"_

" _Oh please,"_ Shiraishi complained, clutching his hair with his hands, not really knowing how to deal with the situation. His head was still aching and he didn't trust his own brain to do some major thinking right on the spot.

" _There's no use denying when you have the evidence right in front of you. So yes, we had sex. A one night thing. Can I go now?"_

Fuji gaped at him in disbelief. _"How dare you."_

" _Tell that to your boyfriend,"_ and with a hard look at Shiraishi, Yukimura left, leaving the two in more awkward silence.

Fuji released a shaky breath. _"Why?..."_ he licked his lips and swallowed hard. _"Since when?"_

" _Syusuke, I was drunk and I-"_

" _Blaming alcohol? Yeah, because that's very valid."_

Shiraishi nodded. _"All right. It was my fault. I got...tempted."_ It was an honest confession, and Fuji recognized the truth in that. _"Yukimura's a neighbor. We occasionally met. His car broke down yesterday, he said he has business here, and I thought that I might as well see you so I volunteered to drive,"_ he paused to make sure that he had Fuji's attention.

" _That doesn't explain why you end up fucking each other,"_ Fuji countered.

Shiraishi raised his hands in surrender. _"Yeah, I know...it's just..."_ he sighed, looking for the right words. Truth is, he wasn't entirely drunk. In fact he could remember every detail of last night and how responsive Yukimura was to his advances and - no, wait. _"I'm sorry, Syusuke."_

Fuji stared hard at him. _"Sorry? Really?"_

" _Syusuke, I know it's stupid...but please,babe..."_ he took a step closer, but Fuji held out a hand, stopping him.

" _No."_

" _Syusuke-"_

Fuji shook his head, took a step back and darted out of the room.

Shiraishi, though unwilling, stayed still, allowing his lover to leave.

He messed up. Big time.

* * *

" _What?"_ Yukimura snapped. He was talking to Sanada on the phone while waiting for the valet to bring his car. He was supposed to meet Tezuka, but the call apparently demanded top priority. _"You know he's gonna throw a fit on this."_

" _Perhaps. But I'd like you to make the legal arrangements. Father wants it done in two weeks."_

Yukimura snapped his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. _"Genichirou...Kunimitsu will never agree on this."_

He heard a sigh from the other line. _"I'm not asking his permission. He needs to go."_

" _But Finland...that's..."_

" _I've talked to Hiroshi Yagyuu. Kunimitsu's internship is officially void."_

" _And you haven't talked to your brother?"_

" _No. But he's on his way. I ordered him to be here."_

" _Gen-"_

" _Father wants to introduce him as an official part of the family. Prior to that he must be initiated as the new chairman of our Finland branch."_ Another sigh. _"Besides, he doesn't have any reason to stay here. He's more than capable for the job."_

" _He's a journalism major."_

" _Yes. But he learns fast. I'll send the best guys to teach him the ropes of corporate management."_

Yukimura couldn't argue at that. He's seen first hand how fast Kunimitsu learns. His instructions were clear, and judging from the close-to-desperate tone on Genichirou's voice, he figured the issue has already been decided. There's no use appealing for something that has already been agreed especially if it came from the Sanada patriarch.

" _I'll be there in three hours."_

* * *

 **SY: Yeah Shiraishi...you messed up. And Tezuka...you better not leave because Fuji needs all the emotional support he can get right now. Fuji...I feel you. Hold on, okay? All right bishies, I shall now eat dinner. Get some rest for the next chapter.**

 **Yukimura: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Me: *shakes head***

 **Yukimura: Really?**

 **Me: *nods vigorously***

 **Yukimura: *smirks* Good. Now go. Dinner's waiting.**

 **Me: *dashes out looking for Niou***


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **I'm cold." -**_ **Tezuka**

* * *

" _Whoa, whoa...hold on, what are you doing?"_ asked Niou, frowning at his subordinate who was hastily throwing his clothes inside his bag. When he received Fuji's message about going back to the city, he thought it was merely a prank. Same prank that led Yagyuu to his room just the night before. The only difference is he certainly loved where the Yagyuu prank ended up. Namely, his bed. This sudden decision however, isn't welcome.

" _I texted you."_

Niou placed his hands on his waist. _"What the hell is going on?"_ He knew there has to be. Otherwise, Fuji wouldn't sound so angry. Plus, he could swear the other was crying judging from the slight reddening of his eyes. Niou was also pretty sure he heard a sob just few seconds ago so whatever is going on must really be something. As their group's self-proclaimed official guardian, he felt responsible.

" _I'm leaving.,"_ Fuji muttered, stuffing the last piece of clothing in his pack. _"And I'm not asking your permission."_

Niou's frowned deepened. _"Is this Tezuka-related? Because if that's the case then-"_

" _Tezuka has nothing to do with this, okay?"_ a momentary pause, followed by a deep sigh. _"I just want to go back home."_

He zipped his bag, grabbed it with a hand and left the room.

* * *

Tezuka silently sipped from his second cup of brewed coffee. He arrived at their main household half an hour ago in response to his brother's call. He always does. If it's Sanada, all else came secondary. They're not close, but Genichirou has always been there for him in the absence of their father. What the Sanada patriarch can't provide in terms of familial responsibility, Genichirou did. And Tezuka, though he wasn't vocal about it, was more than grateful. His respect for his brother was unquestionable.

He heard the familiar footsteps and brought down the cup, standing up from his position to welcome his brother's arrival.

" _No, please. Continue with your drink,"_ Genichirou said, gesturing him to sit back down.

The Sanada heir occupied the seat across Tezuka and ordered one of the maids on stand by to serve him gin, which the servant immediately did. Tezuka sat back and looked straight at his brother.

" _I received your message."_

The glass of gin arrived along with its bottle. Sanada helped himself and offered a silent cheers to his brother, which the stoic guy dismissed with a curt smile. He respected Sanada's preference in beverage but never in his entire life would he dilute his mornings with alcohol.

" _There's an important matter we need to discuss. Seiichi's on his way."_

" _Something you can't tell me through email?"_

True. Email correspondence has been their convenient mode of communication most of the time. Of course they hang out and enjoy each other's company. However, if it involves things other than their brotherly relationship, Sanada preferred to communicate through email.

" _No. I believe not."_

Tezuka nodded. So it's a family thing.

They enjoyed the minutes of silence that passed, each enjoying their own drinks. Both might have an entirely different career interest and hobbies but one thing they share in common is their love for silence or solitude. Sanada uses silence for better thinking, whereas Tezuka uses it to clear off his thoughts. The serene atmosphere was broken when Yukimura barged in the room, handing one of the maids his brief case and coat.

" _I apologize for being late,"_ he said, trying to catch his breath.

Sanada looked at his silver wrist watch. _"Nope. You're on time."_

Yukimura nodded and settled on the vacant space near Tezuka. He noted how both the stoic guys remained intently staring at him so he blinked at them both and raised his brow in question.

" _Is that a hickey?"_ The question came from Tezuka, who was pointing a finger on his neck.

The bluenette frowned before realizing what Tezuka meant. He blanched and immediately pulled his collar closer, hoping to cover up the visible evidence of his midnight tryst with Shiraishi.

" _I'm definitely curious as well. But I'm afraid we need to get to business,"_ said Sanada, bringing down his glass and taking on a natural stance of a businessman in charge of a negotiation. Yukimura took the cue and signaled the maid to hand him his laptop.

" _I'm pretty sure you're aware of our overseas business expansion right, Kunimitsu?"_

" _I am."_

" _Good. Then I'll get straight to the point."_ he paused for an added emphasis, staring at his younger brother and making sure he had his attention. _"Our Finland branch is set to open six months from now and Father wants you to be in charge."_

As expected, a disapproving look crossed his brother's face. Sanada knew how Tezuka didn't like business, or any kind of management task for that matter so he didn't give him the chance to speak and continued. _"You'll be introduced to the public as my brother...and his son."_

The spectacled man met his eyes - a look devoid of any pretense. Sanada always liked that about his brother.

" _Why just now?"_

Sanada nodded. Fair question. _"I believe you have to ask Father about that."_

" _By in charge...do you mean..."_

" _That you'll go to Finland, yes. Seiichi's going to make the necessary arrangements,"_ Sanada said, giving their family lawyer a look. Seiichi replied with a nod.

" _When?"_

" _Next week,"_ came Yukimura's response.

A convenient silence passed between them three. Sanada allowed it, by taking another sip from his drink. Yukimura was quite sure Tezuka would refuse so he'll have to at least make a convincing argument on why he needs to do it. But then,

" _I need time to think about this,"_ Tezuka replied, with a very calm voice that surprised the bluenette. Perhaps he was expecting too much blatant rejection from the younger heir. Plus, if what Atobe said was true, about Tezuka dating someone, which by now Yukimura had quite the idea who, then sending the bespectacled guy far away could be a problem.

Sanada nodded. _"Of course. You have twenty-four hours."_

* * *

Was he hurt? Of course.

Was he angry? Absolutely.

But between these two raging emotions, Fuji could easily say that the latter weighed more. He loves Shiraishi and that betrayal, with Yukimura of all people, felt like a direct slap on his face. However, it only came second on the boiling anger he had for his handsome, hot and ultimately stupid boyfriend. Everything was perfect 'till yesterday. Worse, he knew his lover was sincere when he said he was sorry.

Fuji threw the bag on his bed, and harshly wiped the tears on his eyes.

He can never accept that apology.

Shiraishi might be sorry for hurting him.

But the look on his face earlier clearly wasn't sorry for sleeping with Yukimura.

And he hated it.

* * *

Tezuka was a practical and understanding person. At an early age, he already knew what it meant when his mother told him about the real identity of his father and why no one else could know about it. He was the son of an affair between two persons who were once both silly to ride the waves of risk and thought that what they felt was real love. Perhaps it was. But the young Kunimitsu has no way of knowing any of that.

He was a kid. Smart and perceptive, but still a kid. More importantly, he loved his mother. So when she asked him to keep his father's identity a secret, he agreed on it without question, treating the request as a sacred mandate from the most important woman in his life.

From there he learned to stand on his own; learn things on his own - with the aid of Internet, thanks to the technical geniuses; and accept the fact that he'll never experience what it's like to grow up with a loving dad. They were both financially supported, and Tezuka was grateful nonetheless. It was on his early teens that he first met the man who gave him birth, but was never there to be a father. What he imagined as a kid to be a heartwarming reunion turned out to be casual and detached.

Tezuka was surprised himself. He knew the man on television, and he thought the identity he exuded in front of those cameras were all fabricated. After all, isn't that how good publicity and politics is played. But then the Sanada patriarch turned out to be exactly the man whom he portrayed himself on TV - distant, impersonal and practical. He had the decency to formally introduce himself to his other son.

But deep inside, Tezuka knew that this man, will never allow him to call him 'father.'

Yet it seemed like that's about to change six months from now.

He dialed Fuji's number.

* * *

Fuji let out an enraged sigh when for the umpteenth time, his phone started ringing. If it's not Shiraishi, it's Niou. Will there ever be a second when he's allowed to mourn over his broken heart? The second ringing started.

Apparently not.

" _What?!"_ he barked, holding the device tight like it was his lover's neck.

" _Oh...I'm sorry..."_

Fuji's eyes widened at the realization of who the caller was. Tezuka. Kunimitsu Tezuka and his deep, baritone voice that felt like a caress against Fuji's enraged internal organs. _"Tezuka...no, my bad..it's-"_

" _This might be a bad time, but I really need to tell you something."_

Fuji heard slight desperation in the tone and he can't do anything than to shut his eyes. What now? Will he hear another one of Tezuka's childish confessions again? No. He doesn't think he can handle anymore of these emotional assault. It's been too much for a single day to process. Besides he's-

" _I'm quitting."_

" _Quitting? What are-"_

" _Please, Syusuke. Let's talk."_

Fuji swallowed. It was the first time he heard his intern address him by his name and all be damned but he liked the sound of it. He glanced at the window and noticed the heavy downpour. _"I can't go out right now."_

" _I know._

" _Then you'll just have to tell me right here. I'm all ears."_

Tezuka sighed. _"I'm cold."_

Fuji frowned. _Cold?_ Then realization struck.

He dashed to the window and pried the drapes open. That's when he saw him across, carefully standing at a corner in an attempt to shield himself from the heavy rain.

" _You got to be kidding me,"_ Fuji snarled.

Tezuka glanced up. Their eyes connected, despite all the rain. That little demon in Fuji's head found the encounter romantic, but his good, angry brain kicked off that evil thought back to where it belong. Now's no time for romance, silly.

" _You're unbelievable,"_ Fuji said on the phone. _"Stay there. I'll get an umbrella."_

" _Do you have an extra shirt?"_ Tezuka asked while Fuji hurried to find that sole Pokemon umbrella his sister gave him last year. He hasn't been using it. He saw Pikachu's familiar dots and snatched it with a hand.

" _Nothing that would fit you I'm sure."_

" _Then that would mean I'll have to strip,"_ Tezuka said matter-of-factly.

Fuji headed for the door. _"Don't start with me, Kunimitsu."_ he yanked it open.

...only to be stunned by his intern already standing in front of his door. Drenched. Wet hair sticking on his face, and few droplets of water glazing his glasses. Fuji didn't miss how Tezuka's wet shirt clung oh-so-tightly against his upper body, treating him to a seductively welcome view. Emotional assault raised to the hundredth exponent. _"I...I told you to wait."_

" _Yeah, but this would save us more time."_

Fuji threw him an irritated glare. _"And you have the right to complain that you're cold? Serves you right,"_ he admonished, as he stepped aside to allow his intern to walk inside. Tezuka did.

" _Now what?"_

Tezuka took off his coat, and Fuji had to will himself to look away before his student decides to take off his shirt too. Thank goodness, he didn't.

" _I want to tell you personally before you hear it from Yagyuu,"_ came the reply. Fuji noticed the other's slight shiver as he work on drying his hair. Well, he did look cold.

" _Stay on the couch. I'll get a towel."_

Tezuka took off his glasses and faced him. _"Yeah, thanks."_

Fuji swallowed. _"On the couch. Now. And put your glasses back."_

" _No, it's okay. My vision's fine even if-"_

" _JUST...wear your glasses back, okay?"_ Fuji muttered, gritting his teeth trying to sound calm and in control when reality's already throwing all of his hormones and sanity out of the window just by the sight of a very handsome student inside his house. He didn't know why, how and when. But standing close to Tezuka suddenly felt like nerve-whacking. Well, he was already infatuated with this stubborn bastard to begin with so it's quite understandable. Still, it wasn't like this before.

 _Something's_ definitely changed for some reasons.

And to be honest...it felt scary.

* * *

 **SY: Genichirou fits the businessman profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **And you're a...natural flirt." -**_ **Tezuka**

* * *

2 and a half hours later...

Fuji stared at his intern straight. Yes. Tezuka's too handsome for his own good. But right now, his student's beauty was the last thing in his mind as he started processing all the information he has just been confronted. His smart brain had it all arranged in perfect chronology:

Tezuka is Genichirou Sanada's half brother.

Tezuka is mandated by the Sanada family to head to Finland ASAP to manage their new branch opening.

Tezuka is Keigo Atobe's ex-boyfriend ( _Fuji knew Atobe, but he really never gave a closer look on the business tycoon's personal life_ )

Tezuka and Yukimura knew each other.

" _It's...difficult to process, I understand that,"_ Tezuka muttered, noticing how his sempai kept on staring at him, apparently seeing an all new person in front.

Fuji got the will to blink several times after a few seconds. Indeed it was too much. He knew Tezuka was something. But definitely not this kind of prominent, well-connected individual with a complicated past and who was being too unbearably honest in telling him all of these personal things. Did Tezuka really think Fuji won't jump on this revelation and publish a story about it?

" _I...don't know what to say."_

Tezuka released a sigh. _"I'm sorry."_

They savored more moments of silence before Fuji broke it by clearing his throat. _"So...you're leaving for Finland next week."_

" _Perhaps."_

" _That...well, congratulations, I guess."_ Fuji thought it was lame. He sounded like someone who wasn't at all happy about what he learned. But of course he could always blame it on the recent fall out he had with his boyfriend, right?

" _If I can, I'd prefer to stay for the rest of my internship but-"_

" _No, it's fine. Your family needs you and...you belong there."_

Tezuka sighed. _"I meant what I said...about wanting you. It hasn't changed."_

" _Tezuka...please, can we get over this?"_ Fuji was aware that he was literally begging the words out of his mouth. He was tired - no, exhausted after all the roller-coaster emotions he had for the day. If this goes on, his brain's going to shut down its self-control and just act on pure instinct, which of course, was never a good idea. _"I can't. I've had enough of-"_

Then the doorbell rang.

Fuji frowned, having all the idea of who it was. He excused himself and half-opened the door, glaring daggers at Shiraishi's idiotic face. _"What are you doing here?"_ he said in a low growl, trying to not raise his anger.

" _Syusuke...I can't wait. We have to talk about this now, and work on fix-"_

" _Do you hear what you're saying? Fix? You want me to participate in fixing something you intentionally broke?"_ He was already raising his voice and he knew Tezuka could easily hear them if he decides to listen. So what? It's his student's fault for barging in suddenly on private properties without notice.

" _Syusuke...I...I can't lose you. I don't know what I have to do just to bring you back, but please...please babe...I love you."_

Fuji snickered, his anger slowly ebbing and was replaced by the painful realization that yes, despite what happened, he loves his boyfriend too. In fact, with their mutual feelings for each other, the Yukimura issue shouldn't be enough of a reason for them to break up.

But Fuji soon realized, as he looked at Shiraishi in the eyes, that the real matter is more than just his boyfriend's one night stand.

" _You love me, I know that...But Shiraishi...you love him too."_

Fuji sounded broken, and the kind veterinarian knew immediately that it was all wrong. He never wanted this. He shook his head and opened his mouth to revoke what his boyfriend said. Strangely, he couldn't find the voice to say anything.

Fuji released a strained sigh. _"See?"_

* * *

Eavesdropping is a bad thing.

It's unethical, and a total breach of privacy.

Tezuka never eavesdrop intentionally.

Yet there he was, leaning against the partition wall, close enough so he could here the exchange between his mentor and another guy who was obviously his boyfriend. From what he could make out of their conversation, it's apparent how the other party somehow cheated. And now he's asking for an apology.

Tezuka massaged the bridge of his nose. He was on a very, very bad timing.

Had he known anything of this, he would've dropped the idea of visiting and telling the blue-eyed journalist everything about him. This sudden turn of events immediately makes him an insensitive trespasser. He heard the Shiraishi guy begging but Fuji shunned him away by banging the door close. His mentor walked back and saw him.

" _I didn't mean to. I'm sorry,"_

Fuji just gave him a nod as he headed towards the kitchen. Tezuka heard the faucet being turned on, followed by the rush of water. He was internally debating whether or not he should start a conversation or just leave and give his senior some space. Fuji answered for him, emerging from the kitchen. He was gently dabbing his face with a white towel, and had his beautiful blue eyes staring straight at his student.

" _Stay here for the night. Unless you want to go rain bathing."_

" _Right...ugh...where's the guest room?"_

Fuji motioned him to follow, which he did, only to end up frowning once they entered the sole bedroom at the second floor. The blue-eyed boy noticed his reaction so he answered the unspoken question.

" _I don't have any guest room. Just my room."_

" _Oh..."_

" _And you're technically a VIP so I can't have you sleeping on the couch downstairs, so...let's cuddle."_

Tezuka wasn't sure if Fuji was trying to make a joke or was teasing him. His mentor's face was devoid of any emotions, and his voice, unusually cold. _"Ugh..."_

" _Rest assured that I don't have any qualms of getting laid by a student. My student,"_ Fuji said, raising a brow at Tezuka's confused face.

" _Fuji sem-"_

" _So if you leave to Finland that would mean that you'll be gone for what? A year?"_

Tezuka turned and faced Fuji who was already facing him. _"So we're still talking about me?"_

" _I'm the one asking questions. Don't expect me to shut up after all the information you just shared. FYI, these are on the record."_

Tezuka looked amused. _"And inviting me in your room is just a ploy to make sure you get more details for an article."_

Fuji shrugged. _"There's no rule in our Journalism code of ethics that you can't do interviews in the bedroom."_

The normally stoic college student gave a small smile. _"Right."_

" _So?"_

" _So what's the question?"_

" _How long will you be gone?"_

" _I can't say,"_ Tezuka muttered. His eyes traced Fuji's facial features, fully aware of their convenient proximity. If he decides to step closer and hold him, he knew he can easily take the upper hand. His eyes landed on his mentor's lips.

" _Tezuka, I know exactly what you're thinking, and no. We can't kiss."_

" _I didn't say anything,"_ Tezuka said, feigning a look of disinterest as he brought his eyes back to stare at Fuji's blue orbs.

" _You're so easy to read."_

" _And you're a...natural flirt."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"Look who's talking."_

A welcome silence passed between them before Fuji broke it off with a sharp sigh. He headed for his wooden cabinet, rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out a navy-blue sweatshirt.

" _Here, that's pretty much I can offer."_

Tezuka took the clothing and muttered a short thanks. He didn't wait and pulled his damp shirt off. This time, Fuji didn't mind looking. He allowed his eyes to enjoy the younger guy's deliberate strip tease. He was right. Tezuka is athletic. The perfect contours of his back, his shoulders...even his neck looked...wait...Fuji frowned at the small tattoo on his intern's nape. It looked familiar. He was so sure he'd seen it in the past.

Before he could ponder on the thought however, Tezuka had already put on the shirt, covering the mark in an instant.

" _It fits,"_ Tezuka commented, spreading his arms to examine himself.

Fuji gave him a quick elevator glance. _Hot_. _"I'm not sure about you, but I need to get some sleep."_ And without waiting for any reply he hit the bed, immediately pulling the covers against him. He stared back at his student. _"Don't do anything stupid."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I'll behave."_

Fuji responded by moving at the left part of the bed, giving ample of space for Tezuka to lie down, which his student did after a full minute.

He shut his eyes tight.

' _Focus on sleeping Syusuke. Not on the body beside you,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

2 hours after...

Fuji gave up sleeping. _"I can't sleep."_

Tezuka turned and faced him. _"Same."_

" _This won't work. I'll take on the couch downstairs. You stay here."_

" _No, I think I'll-"_

" _Stay here, Kunimitsu,"_ Fuji said, his tone final.

Tezuka however, would have none of it. The stoic intern stood up from his bed. _"I believe the rain's over. I'll go home."_ He turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed his still damp shirt from the nearby chair. Fuji was quick on his feet.

" _You're leaving?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Hold on,"_ Fuji frowned at him. _"It's almost midnight. I can't have you going out without an escort."_

" _I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."_

" _NO."_ Fuji dismissed.

Tezuka sighed at his sempai's stubborn reaction so he decided to tease him a little. _"I don't think I can sleep without a good night kiss."_

" _Don't be an idiot."_

Tezuka just shrugged as he headed for the door.

Fuji groaned in annoyance as he stepped out of his bed and blocked Tezuka's passage before he can pull the knob open. _"You're not leaving."_

" _Only if we kiss."_

The blue-eyed mentor gaped at him. _"Are you on drugs?"_

Tezuka just shook his head and stayed glued at his position. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Fuji heaved an exhausted sigh. _"All right. But listen-"_ His words were cut off when Tezuka gave him a smack.

" _You, idiot..."_ Fuji cursed once he recovered from his initial surprise. _"How many times do I have to-"_ but then Tezuka gave him another kiss, a lingering one this time. When they pulled away Fuji gave his intern a look in disbelief.

" _I know you just fought with your boyfriend but...I really don't care."_

" _You are an unbelievable, insensitive, little demon, Kunimitsu Tezuka."_

Tezuka shrugged. _"Perhaps. But I know how to kiss. And I think that's what matters."_

The rise of blush on Fuji's face was instant. Since when did he allow himself to be verbally harassed this way? More importantly, since when did he start getting so affected with his intern's teasing? He likes Tezuka's looks, but he made sure the attraction remained physical. Apparently, the little demon's random playfulness has started to affect him emotionally as well. Not good.

Definitely not good given the fact that Fuji's technically on a fall out with his boyfriend and his mind reeling with plans on how to get his revenge in the most spectacular manner possible. Having Tezuka in front of him who was practically throwing himself for sex isn't helping. Not to Fuji's mentality and most definitely not to his physical urges. Come to think of it. He's been celibate for over a week. That's record breaking!

But setting the record aside, that also meant he's in need for physical gratification which can't be given by his boyfriend as of the moment. And there was Tezuka, volunteering himself to be the alternative. Should Fuji refuse? Of course.

But his hands said otherwise as they found the buttons of his own shirt, slowly taking them off. _"You'll regret this,"_ Fuji muttered, his fingers taking off the last button on his long-sleeve shirt.

Tezuka followed the trail of his mentor's hands, treating himself slowly to the expanse of skin being revealed _button after button. "No...I don't think so."_

Fuji's expression hardened. _"Then what are you waiting for? Strip."_

* * *

 **SY: Gosh...TEFU...stop strip teasing in front of me...at least not when I'm writing...you have no idea how your bare bodies make it difficult to write straight English without lapsing to fangirl language every now and then. Good thing I have Grammarly on Chrome extension for auto correct!**

 **Fuji:** Did you just complain? Because we're just getting started.

 **Me:** _ ***looks at him with blank expression***_ I know. You just ordered Tezuka to strip.

 **Fuji:** _ ***puts on his lovely, innocent smile***_

 **Me:** I need a break. _ ***starts to walk away***_

 **Fuji:** Hurry! I need him in-"

 **Me:** You will have him, dammit! ***stomps away while wiping my nosebleed***

 **Jeez seriously...**


	11. Chapter 11

**SY: CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED! (mainly for the language)**

* * *

 _"Are you going to fuck me, or what?"_ Fuji asked incredulously, annoyed at how Tezuka just stood at the edge of the bed, staring at his full naked form.

 _"You're..."_

 _"Beautiful? Thanks. But my boyfriend uses the same word when we have sex, so you'll have to do better."_

Tezuka moved closer and hovered above him, leaning down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Fuji pulled him closer by the nape. Well, he would have to admit that yes, Tezuka's indeed a talented kisser. He knew exactly when to bite, lick or suck your lips for pure pleasure. At times, a wonderful combination of the three. And his tongue...god how does he-

Fuji moaned when he felt Tezuka's tongue invading his mouth. He knew he should be the one taking control here, but how exactly can you expect him to think properly? His gorgeous intern's physically stronger and his hands were everywhere - touching and kneading those places Fuji would've otherwise not allow if only his mind wasn't too messed up with the need to feel more.

He clutched few strands of Tezuka's hair when he felt him sucking his tongue. So he wasn't just good in academics, after all.

 _"W-wait...hold up,"_ Fuji said, catching his breath as he gently pushed Tezuka.

 _"Is everything all right?"_

Fuji swallowed and slowly shook his head. He was barely aware that they were both naked and that the air conditioning in his room was still i a decent average level. He couldn't feel the cold when his body's like this - aroused and needy. _"You're too good,"_ he panted, bringing a hand to caress Tezuka's cheek. _"So good."_

Tezuka looked at him in question. _"Isn't that a good thing?"_

 _"It is...yes..it's just..."_ he looked away and let his remaining sane self think. _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

The stoic intern suppressed a chuckle by clearing his throat. _"I have an erection...if that's what you mean."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. Trust Tezuka to ruin something serious with random cracks.

 _"I'm...still with Shiraishi..."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I can't make promises."_

 _"I don't need any."_

Fuji sighed at Tezuka's hopelessness. _"Just sex?"_

His intern looked at him straight. _"I love you. But if you only want this to be physical, I don't mind."_

 _"Don't say that!"_ Fuji admonished, blushing even more at the confession. He wound his hand with Tezuka's and urged him to come close. _"I guess we can live with just this for now,"_ he whispered.

Tezuka took the invitation and kissed him.

Yes. Just sex.

For now.

* * *

 _"That journalist?_ " Sanada asked with a curious frown.

Yukimura nodded. They were at Genichirou's home office and were finalizing few things for Tezuka's take over. For some reason, they ended up talking about his presumed love interest - _Syusuke Fuji._

 _"So Atobe's boring."_

 _"Genichirou...I told you about this because I thought you'll-"_

 _"Get in their way?"_ Sanada asked. _"I won't. Kunimitsu's big enough to take care of himself. I don't care who he dates as long as he keeps our business running."_

Yukimura frowned. _"Gen-"_

 _"Seiichi,"_ he cut him off, warning evident on his voice. _"Drop it."_

Yukimura dropped his gaze to the ground and nodded.

* * *

Four condoms later, Fuji finds himself pulling Tezuka to another deep kiss.

"...you love kissing me," Tezuka whispered when they parted for air.

Fuji traced a finger on his intern's lips. _"I do,"_ he muttered with a yawn as sleep starts to catch up. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and frowned.

Tezuka who noticed his reaction grabbed the object and slammed it face down. _"Tired?"_

Fuji threw him an annoyed look. _"What do you think?"_

A small smile graced Tezuka's lips as he laid down beside Fuji, pulling him close to a hug. _"I'll be doomed once I get to Finland."_

Fuji's attention perked up. He raised his head and looked at his intern. _"What do you mean?"_

Tezuka heaved a long sigh, one that sounded almost pained. _"I'll miss the sex."_

Fuji gently punched his side. The reply came in a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 _"I love you Syusuke."_

Fuji wanted to say something but he felt like it was inappropriate. He likes Tezuka. A whole lot. But he couldn't say if it's anything close to love. Besides, even if it is, he shouldn't. Not especially after what he just learned about his intern's identity few hours ago. And then there was still that complicated issue he must settle with his adulterous boyfriend. He readjusted his position on bed and hovered above the taller guy.

 _"Why me?...What about Atobe Keigo?...I don't even..."_ he sighed.

He felt Tezuka's hand caressing his shoulders. _"Do I need a reason?"_

Fuji looked at Tezuka straight in the eye. What did he say earlier? Oh yeah. That he wouldn't allow himself to get laid by a student. Look what happened.

 _"I'm already breaking some rules by allowing this,"_ he muttered.

 _"Any regrets?"_

 _"No...no, that's not it...just...thank you. I guess."_

Tezuka nodded, bringing Fuji's hand to his mouth. He brought out his tongue to lick those thin fingers and saw the clouded lust in his mentor's eyes. It was beautiful as it was arousing. He didn't know how it was possible after all the things they did, but he found himself getting hard. Again.

Fuji pulled away his hand and straddled his intern. _"You're not leaving until I'm satisfied."_

Tezuka savored the beauty above him, already mentally debating whether or not he should ask for an extension before the next week's scheduled flight. _His_ Syusuke's so beautiful, so _perfect_.

A smile graced his normally stoic face.

Just like 20 years ago...

* * *

 **SY: Truth is, the unedited version of this chapter's longer. It's more graphic (in terms of sex). But then again, I kind of made a promise to stick to Fanfiction rules by way of respect so I had the entire thing toned down. Besides, if I'm going to be flagged, I figured it should be on the last chapter...when everything for our perfect pair is perfect...saving the best for last! Hahaha!**

 **P.S.** _ **Initial end plan for this is on the 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter! Hang in there! (The story's literally playing on my mind already...I just need to type..and typing is tiring. So if any Atobe's reading there, you might as well send me one of your high-tech tools to make things faster. Maybe a Tefu-inspired telekinetic app or something. ^_^)**_


	12. Chapter 12

" _Blue ribbon, white stripes," -_ **Fuji**

* * *

 _Cold._

Fuji opted to snuggle closer to the warm body beside him, only to find out that the other side of his bed was empty. He forced his eyes open, rubbing away the sleepiness with the back of his left hand as he struggled to locate his phone with the other. What time is it? How long has he been asleep? He saw the digital clock which was still conveniently faced down and brought it back up.

1:30 p.m.

' _Shit!'_ Fuji mentally cursed, throwing his sleep out of the window as he hurried to grab a towel and went to the bathroom. He'll give Tezuka an earful later in the office for not waking him up. He's not just getting away after what he did early in the morning.

Fuji turned on the warm shower and tried twisting his left wrist. At least it wasn't sore.

Unfortunately, the handcuff mark was still very visible.

He sighed as he allowed the water to soothe his muscle's tension.

He really shouldn't have suggested tying himself up in the first place.

* * *

" _Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were not answering your phone!"_ Yukimura snapped, his hands on his waist as he started his minute-long litany to Kunimitsu Tezuka who was coolly drinking his fresh cucumber juice.

Tezuka stretched his legs and proceeded on lying down at the huge, soft sofa cushion in their mansion's living room. _"You're exaggerating. I just went out for the night."_

" _Yes. Without telling anyone."_ Yukimura retorted. _"Kunimitsu...I don't think you have a full grasp on your current position, but I do not want this happening again."_

The stoic journalism intern looked at their family attorney curiously. _"Is he putting you a lot of pressure?"_

" _No. It's my job."_

" _To mind my business?"_

Yukimura snapped his eyes in controlled anger. _"To take care of you...SIR."_

Tezuka frowned at the sarcastic address. _"You're not my babysitter. Let's try to make the boundaries clear."_ He finished his juice and stood up. _"I'll be back before dinner."_

" _Where are-"_

" _To visit my mom's grave. You want to join me?"_

When no response came, Tezuka headed out, leaving the half-stunned lawyer in silence.

* * *

" _Syu-"_

" _Not now Niou,"_ Fuji cut off his senior as he slammed his bag on his desk and turned on his laptop. Yes, they need to be working together, but he really hoped to sometimes be greeted by a different face at work other than his senior's often maniacal look.

" _I know..but you see, Shiraishi's been-"_

Fuji slammed a thick folder on his table, earning few surprised glances from nearby coworkers. He didn't care to apologize as he glared at Niou. _"Another non-work related word that comes out of your mouth and I'll sue you for harassment."_

" _Wh-...I didn't even-"_

But reasoning against Fuji when he's angry is always futile. Nothing good comes out of it, and Niou of all people knew it firsthand. He scratched the back of his head before taking a step back, vanishing towards his personal working nook.

" _Fuji, can I have a word?"_

It was Yagyuu, so he nodded and followed his boss to his office. He used the timing to get off from the curious glances thrown by other journalists towards his direction. The investigative journalism department is a small one compared to the rest, and one couldn't really hide much from a team who's got some real talent in finding out the truth. He just wished Niou kept his mouth shut while he was away.

" _I want to talk about Tezuka."_

" _He's leaving. I know. He told me. Next week I believe."_

Yagyuu nodded and adjusted his glasses. _"I told him to take the week off this week to prepare."_

Fuji frowned. _"He's not reporting back here this week?"_

" _I'm afraid not."_

Though a little bit disappointed, he hid it with a confident nod. _"I'll send in his evaluation before the day ends."_

" _Right."_

He sensed his boss wanting to say more. _"Anything else, sir?"_

Another hesitation. _"Well...I don't know if it matters. And I'm not even sure if you have much recollection about the place...but...I thought you might want to know."_

Fuji's frown deepened. _"Place? What place?"_

Yagyuu cleared his throat. _"Rikkaidai Fuzoku orphanage."_

Fuji's blank look told him that his subordinate didn't recognize the name so he pushed further. _"It's...an orphanage that my family supports."_

" _Oh.."_ Fuji muttered, still confused where this conversation is heading. _"And?.."_

Yagyuu took on a more serious demeanor. _"And before we changed the name it was called Seishun Gakuen."_

The flash of recognition in Fuji's face was visible by the slight widening of his eyes, and Yagyuu mentally apologized. When Fuji first applied for the job, Yagyuu was thrilled, seeing on the guy's resume that he came from an orphanage avidly supported by the Yagyuu household for years. But that thrilling feeling was short-lived. Apparently, Fuji had some bad memories on his stay at the orphanage, something he doesn't want anybody to know. But since he wanted to work as an investigative journalist, he decided to provide his full background for transparency reasons.

That didn't mean he welcomes any talks reminding him of his long past.

He saw Fuji's face darkened. _"I'm not following, sir."_

" _There was an event last week. I came there late. But...Tezuka was there. I dismissed it as something minor. Lots of visitors come there often,"_ Yagyuu sighed. _"But then I heard from Niou that he was also there at the resort...with you. So I did my own search and browsed through records and-"_

Fuji held up a hand, stopping his boss from saying anything. _"Tell me what this is all about."_

Yagyuu looked at Fuji straight in the eyes. _"Kunimitsu Tezuka came from the same orphanage, two years after you were admitted and left 5 months before you were adopted."_

He saw Fuji frowned, then blinked away his confusion. Yagyuu was aware his information was still vague so he continued. _"You both knew each other, Fuji."_

" _Wait, how could you...no...Tezuka...he's"_

" _He had his mother. Apparently she needed in-house medication for two years and had to stay overseas. She left Tezuka at the orphanage not to be adopted but to be taken care of for the duration of her treatment. Sanada family didn't want anybody knowing his identity back then and they paid the orphanage generously. It was a fair agreement."_

Fuji couldn't help but gape, slowly running every bit of information his boss was telling him. Tezuka and him knew each other? That's impossible. Yes, he couldn't remember much of his childhood, more like forced himself to bury those memories, but he was pretty sure he never had friends.

He never had anyone close. No family, no friends...no...

Fuji's eyes widened as he looked at his boss who just gave him a confused frown in response.

" _Blue ribbon, white stripes,"_ he muttered.

Yagyuu frowned. _"You mean...the logo of the orphanage?"_

Fuji felt like his breath was knocked out of him as he slowly staggered backwards, hitting his back against the wooden door. Oh my god...Tezuka's tattoo...

" _Fuji are you all right?"_

Fuji shook his head. _"No...no...I think I'm having a brain aneurysm."_

Yagyuu's jaw dropped. _"What? W-wait...then let me call for-"_

" _I need to go home."_

Yagyuu started to panic, but Fuji already dashed out of his office. Niou, who noticed the slight commotion barged into his boss a.k.a new boyfriend's office. _"What's going on?"_

" _The hospital! Call an ambulance for Fuji, he's like having this brain issue that could be fatal and-"_

" _Hiroshi, calm down,"_ Niou interjected. _"Brain what?"_

Yagyuu stared at his boyfriend, intense worry drawn all over his face. _"Fuji said he's got brain aneurysm."_

Niou rolled his eyes. _"You can't seriously believe that,"_

But Yagyuu did believe it, his worried look never leaving his face. Niou inwardly groaned at the reaction and closed the distance between them. _"Stop being cute, because it's working."_

" _I'm serious. Fuji's-"_

Niou pulled him to a kiss. Forget the separation of personal and professional life. In Niou's personally crafted love story, he can have his way with his boyfriend anytime, anywhere.

Besides, being in a state of Yagyuu-deprivation is affecting his capacity to edit articles.

Technically, he's just doing his job.

* * *

 **SY: PURI! You're the real ninja, Niou Masaharu! High-five! Let's do our job together! And OMG...Tezuka you...OMG...*collapses to TeFu-induced brain aneurysm***

 **I've been mentally collapsing lately and I often find myself smiling while rereading my work and mother be like: What are you doing? Me be like: Oh...cute puppy videos...*insert fake chuckle* Then she throws me a weird look and I'll continue reading anyway because THAT IS MY JOB.**

 **Ok...Last 3 chapters! Hurray! *runs looking for the missing Akaya***


	13. Chapter 13

**" _D-don't do that again." -_ kid Tezuka**

* * *

He did say he was going home.

But of course that's only an excuse.

Fuji pulled over the designated garage in the all too familiar orphanage somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo. It has been years. He wasn't sure exactly how long but as he let his eyes gaze over the brick chapel and the huge marble fountain in the middle of the trimmed landscape, bits of his long-forgotten childhood memories started to play out like a slideshow before his very eyes. Fuji went out of the vehicle he borrowed from a friend and slowly walked towards the open space. It was almost 6 p.m., and while the typical Tokyo streets would be bustling with music and people heading to their respective homes, this place was utterly far from the city noise. It was refreshing. And the feeling of nostalgia was undeniable.

He thought the place didn't change much. But of course he had no way of knowing for sure. There were visible upgrades like advanced CCTV cameras and a new basketball court on the previously abandoned space. Other than that,he couldn't say much.

" _Fuji?...Syusuke Fuji?"_

He flinched and turned towards the voice. The man was wearing a typical gardening outfit and had a stark white and black hair color that stood out even more with the sunset's radiant but cool shades. Fuji frowned. He seemed familiar.

" _Fuji! It's really you! It's me. Saeki Koujiro!"_ the man greeted with his casual wide smile.

Fuji quickly scanned his memory. Yes. The name sounds familiar too.

Noticing his hesitation, the kind man softly chuckled. _"I can't believe you forgot me. We used to play hide-and-seek remember? Twenty years ago?"_

The blue-eyed journalist did the Math. He's 28 right now so twenty years would mean that he was eight years old when he met this man. Jeez. How could you expect him to remember much? But then again, the Saeki guy seemed to have his memory intact as he immediately recognized him despite the years.

" _This is a surprise...I thought..."_ Saeki trailed off, looking at him intently. A second after, his smile was back in place. _"C'mon! Let's greet pastor Choutaro and Senggoku! They're new here, but I'm sure they'll be pleased to welcome you!"_

Fuji gave a curt smile. _"Ughm...I won't really stay long. I just..."_ he sighed. _"Can I first see the garden?"_

Saeki nodded. _"The community-grown one?"_

" _No...ugh...I was hoping to see the private one."_

A frown crossed Saeki's face. He thought for a few seconds before his face lit up. _"Aha!...Ryuuzaki-sensei's garden."_

Ryuuzaki? Is that the owner of the indoor garden he used to hangout often? Fuji gave a hesitant nod.

Saeki gently scratched his cheek with a finger, a slight blush appearing on his face. _"Ughm...sensei entrusted me the garden so ugh...I planted some additions. It might not be the same place like you remembered."_

" _It's okay. I don't mind."_

Saeki smiled and led him to a narrow rock pathway headed to the said private garden. True. It's facade didn't look like anything Fuji saw in the past. He could barely remember its original wooden doorway. Now it was replaced by iron gates. They entered the place and the scent of roses was the first thing that assaulted his senses even before he saw the beautiful plantation that simple garden from his past has become. There were roses of various colors, orchids were hanged on the screened windows and few other colorful plants were arranged in pots. Fuji couldn't put a name on them all but one thing is sure - the combination was wonderful.

" _Saeki...this is awesome,"_ Fuji muttered, not able to take his eyes from the sight.

" _Well...it takes time, but yeah...they're worth it."_

Fuji smiled at the guy. He was about to ask something when the chapel bell rang.

" _Oh...ugh...that's my cue. I'll need to help the pastor prepare dinner for the kids."_

" _Y-yeah...sure."_

Saeki gave him an apologetic look but assured him that he could stay and look around while waiting. He invited Fuji for dinner, bur the latter refused. Fuji found a wooden bench and slammed himself down. Right. It's been a very, very long time, and he felt quite guilty for not having so much memory about Saeki who obviously was a very nice guy. _'And a hottie too,'_ his other self whispered.

Fuji let his eyes wander at the expanse of the place. This was where he first met _him_. He never forgot about it, but it's not like he also wanted to rewind the memory over and over again.

Not especially after _he_ disappeared without a word.

How could it happen? How could he miss the resemblance? Oh yes, because first off, Tezuka never wore glasses as a kid. He was cute rather than hot; shy rather than confident. He was so different twenty years ago. Besides, while Fuji was naturally observant, he was also very stubborn as to force himself to forget the events in his childhood right after Tezuka _left him._

 _Kunimitsu Tezuka._

Fuji released a soft chuckle...his mind reeling back to what was left of his memories years ago...

* * *

 _20 years ago..._

" _All right, minna-san!" Oishii Souichiro, the then pastor called out the kids. "We have a new friend."_

 _Little Tezuka slowly walked beside the pastor, slightly fidgeting at the intense-slash-curious stares the other kids where throwing at his direction. He was six years old, and he grew up mostly with his mother by his side. He was socially aloof and had the brains of someone years ahead of his age judging from his own reading preference which involved works of Stephen King than those Disney princesses._

 _Tezuka was aware of it all._

 _So of course he was also aware that this new environment, packed with little kids his age, wouldn't be as comfortable as his solitary homeschooling for the past 2 years. Then again it's not like he can say 'no' to his mom. She was sick, and she needed medication. Tezuka would never ever make himself a hindrance to his mother's recovery._

" _Tezuka-kun, this will be your new home. C'mon, introduce yourself to your friends," Oishi urged._

 _The stoic kid hesitated but nevertheless stepped forward, his eyes staring intently on the ground. "I'm Tezuka...nice to meet you."_

 _Awkward silence followed so Oishi encouraged the rest to ask questions. Little Saeki was the first one to raise his hand._

" _What is your favorite color?"_

 _Tezuka looked at the grinning guy. Color? Is that really important? "Ughm...blue and white...I suppose."_

 _Saeki pouted. "But you should only have one favorite color!" he whined._

 _Tezuka blinked at the whining kid. How childish. Nobody said you could only choose one. "Well, it's blue."_

 _Another kid with an unruly brown hair and looked like he just got off from bed threw in the next question. "Who's your favorite Disney princess?"_

 _A frown crept on Tezuka's face. He doesn't have anything against Walt Disney and he knew he was a great man, but he found those fairytale stories quite lame. It lacked enough conflict to actually motivate character development and is generally promoting a cliched happy ever after when reality's way complicated and tragic. He held his own thoughts before he started another critic._

" _I don't have any."_

 _The brown-haired kid look shocked. "But why?"_

 _Tezuka felt the initial signs of discomfort. He doesn't like answering questions on subjects he's not a bit interested in. He gave out a soft sigh. "Because I don't read and watch Disney shows."_

 _This time, even Oishi stood a bit surprised, and Tezuka inwardly bit his tongue, worried that he said something offensive. But then Saeki broke the silence._

" _So what do you read?" he asked, now giving their new companion a scrutinizing stare. Tezuka thought the gaze was calculative and dishonesty would easily be spotted._

" _Stephen King's Firefighter," he muttered softly._

 _Soft chatters echoed the room, and he knew he just made himself weird in front of the other kids. Perhaps he should have lied and said it was Cinderella. After all, Cinderella is bluish. At least he could stay consistent with his favorite color. But the words were already out of his mouth. There's no taking them back._

" _I think Charlie's great!" came the soft voice that shattered the murmurs in the room. Tezuka couldn't help but glance at the direction where that pleasant voice came. His eyes landed on a smiling face of a petite kid with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen._

 _He found himself staring._

" _Who is Charlie?" came another voice from the crowd of children, but of course Tezuka didn't hear it. His full attention was too fixated at the blue-eyed kid who apparently knew what he was talking about. He knew Charlie, the main character of the book. The same kid eventually closed his eyes, smile still in place as he addressed the question from another child._

" _Charlie's a kid like us. And he's got this amazing super power!"_

 _All the kids now had their attention to the beautiful, smiling child._

" _What power?" Saeki asked, eyes widening in excitement._

" _Fire." Tezuka and Fuji said in unison. They once again looked at each other._

 _And suddenly, Tezuka felt an unexplainable type of fire burning in him. As he stared more on those captivating, blue orbs, he knew the feeling was shared._

* * *

Back to the present time...

Fuji sighed at the memory of his first encounter with Tezuka whom he knew later on by the name Mitsushii. At least that was how he introduced himself when they first got the chance to talk one one one. Back then, Tezuka insisted to be called by his family name (Tezuka), but Fuji insisted, literally pestering his new companion every day just to spill his first name.

' _And you gave me a fake one. Brilliant.'_ Fuji thought to himself.

He leaned his head back and stared at the garden ceiling.

 _Mitsushii_...it's a nice name.

* * *

Flashback few weeks after Tezuka's admission to the orphanage...

" _Yohoo! I am cooomiiinnnggg..." Saeki yelled, letting the other kids know that he was starting to hunt them down in their favorite hide-and-seek morning game. "Saeki-sama is looking for..."_

 _Tezuka would've personally declined playing the game. But he found himself unable to do so when a certain Syusuke Fuji trapped him in one corner and started flashing those pleading blue eyes he can't seem to get immunity in. Fuji knows it, and he's using the fact to his full advantage - namely, forcing Tezuka on activities he hasn't tried before._

" _Can you see him?" Fuji whispered._

 _They were hiding at the original Ryuuzaki garden, a place forbidden to the kids primarily because of those supposed giant cockroaches and worm living in it. Tezuka had basic Biology and he knew those giants don't exist. Fuji knew the same, so the place practically became their favorite and safest hideout._

" _Yeah...he's rounding up the corner."_

 _Fuji leaned closer, and Tezuka's breath hitched as he felt the blue-eyed boy's warm breath against his cheek. "Do you think it's safe to go out?"_

 _Tezuka remained frozen on his spot. Fuji's close. So dangerously close. He's afraid that if he moves, even just a little-"_

" _Are you all right?" Fuji asked, still in a whisper._

" _Y-yeah..."_

" _You don't look well," and without another word, Fuji held Tezuka's face on his hands, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "..you look pale."_

" _I-I'm fine."_

 _Fuji looked unconvinced. He leaned his face closer and touched his right cheek against Tezuka's left. The stoic guy felt like his temperature just soared to a sudden hundred degrees and immediately backed away, staring at his friend in shock. "W-what are you doing?"_

 _Fuji tilted his head innocently. "It's a natural therapy to keep you warm. Ryuuzaki-sensei does that sometimes."_

" _D-don't do that again."_

 _A concerned look marred Fuji's face and Tezuka immediately wanted to kick himself for even opening his mouth. Of course Fuji's just concerned. It's not like he's doing it for something...more...something...else. He blushed at his own dirty thoughts. He shouldn't be feeling this way. And definitely not towards his male friend. It's not how the law of attraction works._

 _But it was too late._

 _Before he could stop himself, which he really couldn't, he was already crushing hard at the beautiful boy._

 _And as Fuji held his hand, pulling him out of their hiding place, Tezuka knew the feeling was shared._

 _Those beautiful blue eyes said so._

* * *

-Present-

Saeki blinked at the person standing by the doorway of the huge dining hall. He's just done serving foods to the kids when their frequent visitor arrived.

" _Tezuka...hey...what's up?"_ he greeted, taking off his apron and walking towards the spectacled guy. They silently walked outside the hall, exchanging short updates on how they were, and Tezuka's plan of flying to Finland for some sort of advanced studies. Saeki has always known the guy was never just some random kid whom his parents left in the orphanage years ago. But he was also one who doesn't ask questions.

If Tezuka wants to tell him something, he'll do it. If not, then he respects the discretion.

" _Frankly I'm surprised. You just came here during the children's musical show,"_ he muttered. They settled at a particular vacant place near the front yard.

" _Yeah...well I'm not sure when I'll be back so...I figured I might as well drop by."_

Saeki nodded. _"Well, if you told me in advance I could've sort of arranged a small reunion."_

Tezuka frowned, curious. _"Do...the others often visit?"_

The young teen nodded. _"Yeah in fact Fuji's here. You remember him, right? Syusuke Fuji? Blue eyes, brown hair? You were inseparable,"_ he said with a soft chuckle

" _F-Fuji?"_ Tezuka stammered, blinking his sudden confusion. He cleared his throat, hiding his surprise. _"What is he doing here?"_

" _Oh yeah...he's at Ryuzaki garden. You know what, why don't I prepare us three dinner while you go call him. I'm a genius cook. It'll be quick."_

Tezuka opened his mouth to refuse, but Saeki was already heading back to the dining hall. Fuji's here. At their usual hideout. But WHY? Though hesitant, he found himself slowly walking towards the familiar direction.

Did he...by any chance...remember?

* * *

 _Why did he forget?_

Fuji knew why. One, he was too hurt. Yes, he knew that because he could now remember how he cried night after night at Ryuuzaki-sensei's room when he learned that Tezuka left the orphanage. The kind, old woman kept on telling him that Mitsushii's mother is now back in Japan so Fuji should be happy knowing that his friend will finally be together with his real mother.

But Fuji, though kind, was selfish. He would argue with Ryuuzaki-sensei with teary eyes saying, _'No! She stole Mitsu away from me! I hate her!'_ then the outburst would be followed by more loud cries and sobs.

Fuji chuckled at the thought. How silly. Tezuka wasn't an orphan to begin with. He sighed and stood up from the bench. What is fate trying to accomplish? If they were characters in a book, will the author give them a happy ending or will the person stick to the obvious reality path they're taking?

Fuji didn't know.

He moved away from his position and headed back towards the iron gate. Time would tell. He wasn't superstitious, but having some sort of clear, visible sign right now would really help.

And boy if the person now entering the gate wasn't one hell of a sign.

Fuji stopped on his tracks.

The other did the same, surprise apparent in his face.

" _Syusuke..."_

" _Tezuka..."_

* * *

 **SY:** _ **'Syusuke Tezuka'.**_ **..yeah right TeFu...get married already so this gets real! This is the longest chapter so far because I had a really great time writing about their kid flashbacks! So cute! I can actually imagine them playing hide-and-seek! Adorable kids! And yes, Choutaro and Senggoku's alternate roles are pastors because I said so.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **He's the only person I dated." -**_ **Fuji**

* * *

 **-5 months before Fuji's adoption-**

" _Shhhh...it's all right, Syusuke. Remember what I said? People come and go. Aren't you happy that Misushii's finally with his mom?"_

 _Little Fuji's sobs were unstoppable, and his voice was starting to get hoarse from the long crying session he once again had. He did want to stop the stupid tears, but the thought of his Mitsushii leaving him behind was just too much for his fragile emotion to handle. Even if he heard Ryuuzaki-sensei's words of consolation, his brain just couldn't process the complexity of why he needed to be left while Tezuka who was then the most important person in his life goes out. All he could think about was how unfair it was._

 _His Mitsushii is gone - taken away by his mom._

 _He knew there's nothing wrong with that, and he should be happy that his friend's finally going back to his family._

 _Another sob escaped his lips, as he wiped his tears harshly with his hands._

' _But Mitsu...I thought you love me too.' Fuji thought to himself, biting his lower lip in a failed attempt to stop his tears._

* * *

" _Kunimitsu Tezuka...You...planned these all out."_

It was a statement of a fact and Tezuka wouldn't even dare to contest. Fuji knew. That's it. He gave a slow nod.

The blue-eyed journalist closed the distance between them and stood face to face with his...intern, childhood friend or whatever.

" _I don't know what to say,"_ Fuji said in a calm, honest tone.

" _You don't need to say anything. You know me now. That's what matters."_

Fuji sighed and gave a weak smile to his former intern. _"You don't really get it, do you?"_

" _Then tell me."_

" _You're cruel."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I know."_

" _And inconsiderate."_

" _My brother said so."_

" _Arrogant."_

" _Atobe will agree."_

Fuji swallowed, suddenly feeling that familiar tightening in his chest as breathing started to feel...strained.

" _You left me. Without a word."_

" _I did. February 29, 1989. Wednesday."_

Fuji bit his inner lip, glaring at the confident, arrogant son of a ...Aphrodite... _"It was my birthday. My once in every four years birthday. I didn't need gifts. I just wanted you to be here...you promised and you never showed up."_

Tezuka drew in a long breath. _"I'm sorry."_

" _You won't ask how long I waited? Coz I seriously want to savor your surprise, right now."_

The spectacled guy looked at his mentor. _"I don't need to."_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

" _Kunimitsu? Is everything all right?"_

 _Little Tezuka was primly seated on the passenger's seat of his mother's car, looking down with his eyes intently staring on his lap. They were at the orphanage garage, ready to head out._

 _Ayana patted his son's head. "Sweetheart?"_

" _Don't call me that, okaa-san." Tezuka mumbled._

 _Ayana sighed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"_

 _Tezuka finally raised his head. "Of course, I am."_

" _But?"_

 _The stoic kid hesitated, slightly blushing. He knew his mother's smart, so there's no way he could hide something from her for long._

" _Can I go back? For like...10 minutes?"_

 _Ayana's eyes glimmered, smiling lovingly at her son. "Of course, Kunimitsu. Take all the time you want. Mom will be right here."_

 _Tezuka smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt in a hurry and sliding out of the vehicle._

 _Ayana sighed, smile still in place. "Yare, yare...looks like my little boy's finally on to someone."_

 _She turned off the ignition and leaned back on the driver's seat. Now she'll just wait._

* * *

 **-Present-**

Tezuka knew. Of course he did.

He was there all along, waiting for Fuji to stop waiting for him on the day he left, hiding at some corner as he savored the view of Fuji waiting for his arrival at their usual hideout for _five cold, freaking hours._

" _Then why didn't you approach me?"_

" _If I did I'll be forced to say goodbye."_

Fuji glared. _"That is the point. To tell me that you're leaving,"_ he said, dragging each word to emphasize his point and control his growing annoyance. This sudden turn of events was already getting on his nerves and he swears that if Tezuka tells another surprise right now, he'll punch him in the face.

Tezuka looked away and shifted his weight on his feet. _"I don't want to say goodbye."_

Fuji waited for an explanation.

None came.

But Saeki did emerge from the gate, grinning wide with his apron on. _"Dinner's ready!"_ he announced.

The blue-eyed boy flashed a smile to their childhood companion before giving a hard look at his kohai. _"We're not yet done."_

Tezuka nodded.

* * *

Yukimura threw his briefcase on his couch and took off his tie. He was exhausted. The legal papers needed to formalize Tezuka's takeover on one of Sanada's businesses took longer than expected. While he did assure Genichirou that he can finalize everything before they fly to Finland, now he wasn't too sure. He needs all the signatories' signature by the end of the week and that just isn't possible considering how few of the board are currently overseas for their respective business meetings. Faxing them the documents is the best alternative, but Yukimura doubted they'll even bat an eye on it unless you slam it right down on their tables.

He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. He loves this job, but it's definitely adding more years to his looks. He's just twenty-seven but you might as well count him among those guys on their early 30s. He was heading to his bedroom when the doorbell rang. Did he once again miss this month's bill?

Yukimura padded to the door and opened it, freezing on his spot as Shiraishi's face welcomed him.

" _Hey..."_ the taller guy greeted, raising a pack of takeout foods from a nearby Japanese restaurant. _"I hope you like Tonkatsu and Teriyaki."_

The bluenette opened his mouth to say something but ended up opening the door wide.

Shiraishi cleared his throat. _"We need to talk."_

" _Look. If you want me to say sorry for what happened then-"_

" _No...no...you don't have to."_

Yukimura frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _"So...about you and Fuji...have you-"_

" _Actually, I want to talk about us."_

The bluenette raised a brow, slightly amused. _"Hold on...you mean about the sex."_

Shiraishi nodded. _"...and about how we feel about it."_

Well, that was unexpected. Yukimura drew in a deep breath and gestured his neighbor to come in. He helped Shiraishi unpack the foods as they settled on the living room. Now that he thinks about it, he does feel hungry. He went for the tonkatsu and started to dig in, humming in satisfaction at the familiar authentic Yokohama taste. The last time he had a taste of it was years ago when he stayed at the city for a meeting. It felt forever.

They both savored their foods for a few minutes before deciding to settle the score once and for all. To be honest, Yukimura wanted this. He wants closure. At least he can go to Finland with a clean conscience and less burden of having to think about wrecking a potential happy ending love story. It's a good thing Shiraishi did him the favor.

" _So...how do you want to settle this?"_ he asked.

Shiraishi stopped his chopsticks midair, looking at him with blank expression, before finally discarding the utensil back to the bowl of chicken teriyaki. _"Ugh..."_

" _I'll change my question. What about us?"_

" _Okay ugh...I...don't have any idea."_

Yukimura leaned back in his seat, crossing his leg over the other. _"If you're asking if I regret sleeping with you, I'd say no. I needed the sex, I like you and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we both loved it."_

A small blush crept on Shiraishi's face. Did Yukimura just confess that he likes him? _"So ugh...you like me...like...how?"_

" _I like you."_

Shiraishi frowned. _"Ugh...let me get this right. You mean...you like me sexually?"_

Yukimura blinked at the question and suppressed a smile. If he said yes, he was so sure Shiraishi's just going to ask more questions. Besides, he's not really the type who hides plain words with complex subterfuge unless it's needed to win a case. And this, isn't a case.

" _Let's just say that I did consider asking you out,"_ he sighed. _"But you're dating someone else so I backed off. But it's really difficult to stay away when you're just living there across my place, so..."_

" _So...wait..."_ Shiraishi took few seconds to think. _"Are you telling me that ...you're in love?... with me?"_ he asked, evident shock present on his face.

Yukimura massaged the back of his neck. He wouldn't go as far as saying that it's love. More like, he can't. He's attracted to Shiraishi, that's it. Whether or not he's in love is beyond his concern. He's never had any serious relationships in the past primarily because of his work and delicate preference, so he's really in no position to determine whether or not this kind-hearted veterinarian is any different from his past flings.

But if given the chance to date him? Why not?

" _You know what, I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish with this awkward line of questioning, but rest assured that I won't force myself in a place I'm not wanted. I happen to take my pride seriously. We had a great night, and yes, I don't want it to be our last. But unless you come clean and ask me out, I won't let you lay a single finger on me again."_

Wow.

Shiraishi's face was a look of utter shock and loss of words. This was certainly not how he hoped the conversation to be. But then again, it's not like he also had any plans. He's just thankful that somehow, they were both fine. Meaning, on communication terms and not like any of the stuff he sees on typical dramas where both guilty parties act like nothing happened and force themselves to forget the crime committed.

Besides, anyone on his shoes right now would have to be a total rock to forget the night with the bluenette. It was mind-blowing. And judging from the sudden revelation he just learned, it seemed like Yukimura really made sure he didn't forget.

" _So Shiraishi...let's end this. Do you want me or not?"_

The veterinarian felt the drastic quickening of his pulse as he seeks for the appropriate answer. _"W-wait that's-"_

" _It's a simple yes or no."_

" _I know, but I need more time,"_ he complained. _"This is all too sudden."_

Yukimura stood up from his seat. _"I'll be off to Finland Wednesday next week. When you have your answer you can call me."_

" _You're leaving?"_

" _I am. For work,"_ Yukimura said, walking closer and trapping the veterinarian on his seat. He leaned close and whispered, _"But I can always make an excuse if I like your answer."_

Shiraishi opened his mouth to say something but Yukimura cut him off with a peck on the lips. _"I'm glad you came. And thanks for the dinner."_

* * *

 _2 hours later.._

Dinner was casual, minimal talks were exchanged centering primarily on what they've been up to lately. Fuji was just thankful Saeki didn't start asking about how he and Tezuka met again because he's not ready to discuss the complication to anyone else. Not when he's still trying to get a grip of the bulk info he learned for the short span of time.

Saeki needs to put some of the kids to sleep and Fuji took it as an opportunity to bid goodbye. Tezuka, of course, joined him, thus their current setup inside his borrowed car, driving back to the city.

" _I dated Shiraishi because I felt like he's the right one for me,"_ Fuji started, eyes staring straight at the road ahead. _"I wasn't wrong."_

" _Up until he decided to sleep with someone else,"_ Tezuka retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

" _Well just in case you forgot, I slept with you too. That makes my boyfriend and I guilty of adultery."_

Tezuka fell silent.

Outside, a soft drizzle started to disrupt the fine night.

" _He's the only person I dated."_

The stoic intern gave him a look. Fuji ignored him and continued. _"...and that's because he understood me better than anyone else did."_

Tezuka didn't miss the implication. Back when they were kids, Fuji had always ranted about how he likes Tezuka because of his profound understanding of the blue-eyed boys character and thoughts. It's as if Tezuka was gifted with a seer-like skill that can see through Fuji's crafty deceit and pretensions he has so long built to protect himself against people's judgment. Fuji never liked to be judged. But he also knew it's human's natural tendency.

Tezuka understood him better than anyone else, which is exactly why they stuck with each other most of the time.

It's the reason why Fuji would sneak out of his bed in the middle of the night and crawl up beside Tezuka despite the latter's protest.

" _Shiraishi reads mystery novels too,"_ Fuji muttered with a soft chuckle that sounded dead. _"He said he loves my eyes."_

Tezuka gave out a sharp sigh, grabbed the steering wheel from Fuji's hands and swerved the vehicle to the side of the street. Good thing there weren't any vehicles on their back. Otherwise, it could be fatal. Fuji was quick on stepping on the breaks to stop the car from crashing into the fence.

" _I didn't remember volunteering to be a participant in your double suicide mission,"_ Fuji said, gaping at the guy beside him.

Tezuka replied with a glare, one that might've easily sent wild hyenas cowering back to their turf if not for the fact that Fuji's quite resilient to such silent warning as well.

" _What is the point?"_ Tezuka asked.

" _Of what?"_

" _Of narrating your love story. Because frankly, I don't care."_

" _I sense jealousy. It doesn't suit you."_

Tezuka silenced himself before he can retort.

" _You should've told me who you are."_

" _It doesn't matter."_

" _It does,"_ Fuji said firmly, staring hard at his intern. _"For me, it matters."_

" _If I told you, would you have broken up with him?"_

Fuji stayed silent.

" _I thought so,"_ Tezuka unbuckled his seatbelt.

" _Where are you going?"_ Fuji demanded.

" _Let's postpone our talk some other time."_

" _You're not going anywhere."_

Tezuka pushed the car door open to head out. It didn't budge.

" _Unlock the door."_

" _No."_

" _I'm heading out."_

" _And I say you stay here."_

Tezuka sighed. _"Let's don't act like kids, Syusuke."_

" _I'm not. You are. You're a coward who ran away years ago and if you get out right now, that mean's you never changed."_

Tezuka thought that was way overboard. Yes, he might have run away in the past. But it's not like he never regretted any of it.

" _There are three things I wanted to say,"_ he muttered in an almost inaudible tone, but loud enough for Fuji to hear.

" _I'm all ears."_

Tezuka inhaled and released it in a defeated sigh.

" _I'm sorry...I'm a coward...and I love you."_

Fuji sought his intern's eyes, locking his gaze on those beautiful brown orbs for several seconds. _"It's such a pity you once again have to leave."_

Tezuka nodded. _"Right."_

* * *

Sanada frowned at the familiar figure standing in the wide living room of their family mansion. He was enjoying his regular meditation when the distraction came in - namely, Atobe Keigo. Of all people who want to visit him tonight, why does it have to be him? Sanada quickly scanned his brain for matters that might have involved the diva. Nothing came to mind.

" _Atobe...I didn't know you're coming,"_ he greeted, walking closer to the hotelier and extending his right hand for a handshake.

The proud diva returned the courtesy with a slight bow but didn't take Sanada's hand. _"Well, aren't you pleased with ore-sama's presence?"_

Sanada's brow arched a bit. _"I am rather...surprised."_

" _Of course you are,"_ Atobe beamed spreading his arms wide open. Sanada mentally rolled his eyes and sat down on the nearby couch. He didn't mind asking Atobe to do so. He knew the other loved the feeling of superiority by remaining in his standing position, pretending to examine the vast array of paintings on the living room walls.

" _So what brought you here?"_

Atobe waved a hand. _"Nothing. Just checking out how my Kunimitsu's doing."_

" _Your Kunimitsu? Last time I checked he broke up with you."_

That earned him a death glare from the diva.

" _That is absurd!"_ Atobe snapped. _"No one breaks up with ore-sama. I'm too good to be true. I was the one who ended our relationship."_

' _Fine,fine...'_ Sanada thought. _"Kunimitsu's doing well."_

" _I heard he's heading to Finland."_

' _What the-...where does Atobe get all his intel?'_ Sanada asked himself. He made a note to look into the info leak and make sure the responsible person gets taken out of the payroll.

" _Indeed he is."_

Atobe nodded. _"Well then, I'm coming too."_

" _I'm sorry?"_ This time, the arch on Sanada's brow was too well-defined, half in surprise and half in annoyance.

" _Don't worry. I'll use my personal military-grade stealth jet for transport."_

' _MILITARY STEALTH what?! Where does Atobe think he's heading? To war?'_ Besides, what business that he has for even coming?Sanada swallowed down his incredulous reaction and put on his super stoic face. He would never ever let Atobe's over-the-top narcissism affect his cool. He can handle this.

" _Well then, do as you wish."_

A frown crept on Atobe's face, apparently not liking Sanada's passive reaction. _"Are you sure you don't want to join me? I'm using a newly commissioned jet. It's top-notch in speed and incomparable in-"_

" _Oh no thanks,"_ Sanada cut him off, standing from the couch. _"I'll be using my personal Russian, missile-proof combat submarine. Now if you'll excuse me."_

And with that, he left.

* * *

 **SY: Oh my god Atobe! What are you doing here?! Go away! Nice one Sanada. And I love your brows.**

 **Me: All right. I only have one more chapter. How do we go about this?**

 **Tezuka: Why are you asking? It's your job.**

 **Me: _*stares blank face at Tezuka*_ I know. A job I can't do without your cooperation.**

 **Fuji: _*pulls Tezuka closer*_ Let's show her a demonstration. **

**Tezuka: _*blushes*_**

 **Me: _*stands up*_ I need to be somewhere. _*dashes out*_**

 **OMG..last chapter's coming up! What to do? What to do? What to do?!**


	15. Chapter 15 - END

**HEADS UP: Long final chapter.**

 **WARNING: Smut. Or my attempt to write smut.**

* * *

 **1 week after**

Fuji reviewed his schedule for the day. Ever since the last encounter he had with a certain intern, he forced himself to work more. He considered it lucky that one of his colleagues has to take two weeks off for her wedding. It gave Fuji enough things to check, sources to interview and stories to pursue. He knew he was overdoing things, and this would soon take a toll on his body, but he didn't care. He needs to work. It's the only thing that could keep his mind off from anything Tezuka-related.

He thought things would just be fine. Even if he knew of Tezuka's real identity, Fuji felt like it didn't change anything much. He has a new life now, a new love interest. But as he met with Shiraishi just a few days ago to talk about them, he knew just how things have changed.

Shiraishi did admit that he still loves him, and god...Fuji really, really wanted to say the same. But before the words could even form on his lips, his boyfriend already told him that perhaps he was right; that perhaps he cared too much for the bluenette more than necessary; that perhaps there was something more about them than just one night stand, which wasn't totally an accident.

Fuji didn't have any words for that so he let a weak smile provide him the reply.

What he and Shiraishi had was real. It really was. Perhaps it still is.

But right now, what they need is clarity and mutual trust - two things they both can't fully give just yet. Not with Shiraishi's conflicted feelings and not with Fuji's indecisiveness to do everything to win back Shiraishi's full attention.

And so they settled for one inevitable agreement.

To break up.

Fuji expected it to hurt.

It did. But not so much.

And Fuji knew the reason why.

* * *

Tezuka slumped down on his huge swivel chair, taking off his suit coat and harshly loosening his tie. He was worn out. Of course he knew the workload wouldn't be that easy. After all, he's holding the topmost position for an entire company branch. Still, he couldn't prepare himself for the actual work that involved truckloads of documents, management lessons and meetings. He could now see why his brother insisted on giving him two internal assistants apart from the support Yukimura is giving.

He can't do it alone. He massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the strain on his eye 's when Inui Sadaharu, one of the assistants barged in, clad in his immaculate, crispy suit despite the busy day they had. Compared to Inui's bearing, Tezuka could easily pass as the assistant and not the other way around. Inui has an MBA in Rutgers University, a team trainer and was one of Apple's top manager before Mr. Job's passing.

 _"I got your schedule this weekend,"_ the tall man said, handing his boss a leather organizer.

Tezuka accepted the item but didn't bat an eye on it. _"What is it this time?"_

Inui adjusted his glasses. " _An exclusive interview with a Japanese newsprint company."_

 _"Again?"_

 _"It's a feature story this time,"_ Inui said. _"I can refuse the invitation if you want."_

Inui can do that? Tezuka was surprised, but that's a good idea. Right now, he needed all canceled appointments he can get just to rest. He was ready to give the okay signal when a thought in his brain's periphery popped out. _"What's the name of the paper?"_

 _"Morning Chronicles."_

Tezuka's eyes widened a fraction. He looked straight at his assistant with renewed vigor. _"Do you have the name of the reporter?"_

Inui nodded. _"Of course, sir. It's Syusuke Fuji."_

* * *

 _"W-Why me?"_ Fuji muttered, staring at Yagyuu with a slight frown. _"I don't do feature."_

 _"This time's an exception. You personally know Tezuka. It will help."_

 _"Sir-"_

 _"I booked your flight tonight, Fuji-kun. I'm not taking no for an answer,"_

It took few more seconds before the blue-eyed boy managed a slow nod. He's going to Finland to do a feature story...of Tezuka Kunimitsu. He slowly gathered his things from his desk, thoughts completely out somewhere. Is he ready to see him again? Well, it's not like they fought or something. In fact they agreed to keep in touch. Only thing is, they didn't. Fuji knew Tezuka's dead busy, and it's not like he had something important to say. Even if he did, he was so sure his call will be put on hold. He heaved a sigh.

This is kind of complicated.

* * *

 **Few days after...**

Tezuka paced back and fort on the wide holding room of their headquarters. He was scheduled to meet Fuji ten minutes from now and for some reason, his heart was beating like crazy. He's the chairman of a company for god's sake! That aside, there wasn't any reason to be nervous. It's just an interview, and he's a Journalism major. He knows how this works. He can handle it. Or so he kept on telling himself since yesterday.

But no. Kunimitsu Tezuka was far from being okay.

 _"Sir? Do you need a tranquilizer?"_ Yanagi, another one of his assistant asked, apparently noticing Tezuka's fidgety behavior.

The spectacled guy gave him a weird look. _"I'm fine Renji, thanks."_

His stoic assistant opened his eyes. _"The speed of your pacing around the room shows an 80% chance that you're nervous, sir. I'm pretty sure it would reduce the accuracy of your answers later on by around 40%."_

Tezuka stopped pacing and faced his assistant. _"I'm 100% confident that I can handle this."_

Yanagi, though in doubt, nodded just in time for Inui to open the main door. Tezuka held his breath in anticipation.

 _"Sir, Mr. Fuji from the Morning Chronicles,"_ started Inui.

Tezuka remained still, eyes not leaving at the person that has kept him wide awake at night and plagued his dreams ever since he arrived in Finland - Syusuke Fuji. It has only been two weeks since they last saw each other from that visit at the orphanage but Tezuka felt like it was forever. His eyes took in Fuji's beautiful face and the fact that he appeared to stunning with that semi-formal, three-fourths shirt and slacks. Tezuka's mind take a quick detour as he wondered how possible it is for a man to dress so simple yet appear too heavenly.

If only the people who worked for the company carried the same natural grace like this beautiful being in front of him, his stress level might be significantly reduced. _"You may now leave us,"_ he ordered his two subordinates who immediately left the room without question.

A welcome silence passed before Fuji broke it by clearing his throat. _"Yagyuu sent me for this special assignment."_

Tezuka gave a nod.

More silence.

Okay, now this is really getting awkward. While Fuji had prepared the questions he wanted Tezuka to answer, it certainly felt different now that he was facing the person whom he was previously mentoring. He let his eyes meet Tezuka's for the first time and immediately noticed the dark circles below his former intern's eyes. Fuji felt a strange knot in his chest as he realized that Tezuka lost weight as well.

 _"You're not getting enough rest,"_ he said before he can stop the words from spilling in his mouth. When he realized what he said, he looked away. _"I'm sorry...it's just-"_

 _"It's fine. You're right. I've been too busy lately. Please have a seat."_

They sat across each other. Fuji didn't waste time and took out his recorder, pen and notebook. _"Shall we?"_

 _"Of course."_

As soon as Fuji threw the first question, the suffocating tension between them seemed to have slowly disappeared. Tezuka gave out concise answers, making sure he didn't give too much and limiting things that needs to be publicized. Fuji of course recognized the hesitation and asked leading questions, but as what the Sanada heir told Yanagi minutes ago, he can handle it. And he did handle the entire interview that took almost an hour really well.

 _"I guess that's it,"_ Fuji said, turning off his recorder and stashing away his pen and notebook. _"Thank you for your time."_

 _"Anytime."_

Fuji gave a curt smile as he stood up, but Tezuka was quick on grabbing his arm before he can make it to the door.

 _"Tezuka..."_

 _"Stay."_

Fuji looked at the hand on his arm before raising his head locking gaze on those honest brown eyes. _"My flight back is in three hours."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I know. I just..."_ he trailed off and hesitated before bringing out a small black, velvet box from his suit pocket. He flipped it open, revealing a thin, ring made of pure silver. He opened his mouth to say something, but somehow, the words won't come out. And so he just sighed, looking expectantly at Fuji's blue eyes.

The funny thing is, Fuji never believed in mind reading. It's all psychology. And he's not a psychologist. But somehow, the look Tezuka was giving him conveyed a very clear message too hard to miss.

 _"P-please tell me this is not a proposal,"_ he breathed out, his face full of mixed surprise and confusion.

Tezuka replied with his own confused look. _"I...don't know how proposal works but...I figured we need a ring so..."_

Oh. ...It is a proposal.

Fuji swallowed hard and blinked at the precious jewelry on Tezuka's hand. His gaze traveled back to his intern along with his hand which he gently patted on Tezuka's forehead, slightly hoping that this is all a product of fever, stress or any kind of illness that causes strange, unlikely behavior.

 _"Syusuke...really?"_

Fuji blushed and pulled his hand, but Tezuka caught it before he can totally pull away, quickly dropping the jewelry box as he strategically put the accessory on Fuji's ring finger. "There. Better."

The blue-eyed boy stood dumbfounded, staring at his hand...with the ring. He gave Tezuka the 'I-can't-believe-you' look a second after.

 _"You can take off the ring if you want to."_

 _"You haven't even asked anything!"_ Fuji snapped.

The response came in a gentle kiss on his lips, and Fuji was ready to land a hard punch on Tezuka's face if only his arms wasn't possessed by some kind of spiritual energy that led him to wound it around Tezuka neck, pulling him close as he kissed him back. Lesson learned, biology is sometimes stronger than willpower. And it's even stronger when the object of that particular biological reaction was an impossibly gorgeous bachelor with a godly talent in kissing.

 _"I'll assume that's a yes?"_ Tezuka asked as he pulled away with an annoyingly seductive smile. Fuji felt his pride being challenged.

"Be careful on what you ask for, Kunimitsu," he warned, though Fuji meant it as a warning to himself as well. This path they're threading is a dangerous one. There could be no turning back. Marriage? Fuji has never ever thought about it. He likes the idea of a steady relationship, but marriage is way beyond the commitment meter. It has rules, some of which, he found too conventional, and Fuji was way beyond the conventional.

 _"Is that a rejection?"_ Tezuka said, nuzzling his head on the crook of Fuji's neck, his hands traveling down on the other's slim waist.

Fuji brought a hand to gently grip Tezuka's hair. _"Why, will you just take it?"_

Tezuka smirked, bringing his lips closer to Fuji's neck. _"Never."_

The blue-eyed boy slightly shivered at the contact. Even someone who has the best self-restraint would find it difficult to stay cool when Tezuka's warm breath promised raw pleasure by caressing your skin. He slightly pulled away, facing his former intern with a stern look. _"How serious are you about this?"_

Tezuka pulled Fuji closer as if their proximity wasn't enough. _"Since birth?"_ he whispered with a smile.

 _"Don't be ridiculous,"_ Fuji admonished with a slight pinch to Tezuka's arm.

 _"I want to marry you, Syusuke. I'm not sure how you measure that, but if you say no, then that would mean I'll be single for the rest of my lonely years in this monstrous business empire."_

Fuji couldn't help but smile at that. _"All right. But let's do it properly."_

Tezuka frowned. _"You mean a date?"_

Fuji gave him an even deeper frown. _"Yes. A date. On your bed."_

* * *

Needless to say, they did end up savoring each other's company inside Tezuka's private quarters located at the topmost floor of the building. Fuji was sure a couple of employees saw him and their boss together on the way to the penthouse, and that could spell out a serious problem later on. But right now all he wants is his hot, arrogant intern naked. To emphasize his point, he pulled Tezuka to a deep kiss, expertly working on taking his shirt off in mere seconds. His former intern, who seemed to have gotten the message clear, deliberately brought a hand to his waistband, slowly taking off his belt.

Fuji's patience, obviously, was on the verge of snapping.

 _"...oh god...just get naked already,"_ he groaned in frustration, prying Tezuka's hand, and literally dragging him to bed where he landed after a not-so-gentle push from his former mentor.

He blinked twice in surprise but eventually recovered as he welcomed Fuji's hungry kisses. Tezuka couldn't help but smile when he felt the other nibble his lower lip. Fuji noticed the annoying reaction and once again pulled away.

 _"What's with all the smiling?"_

Tezuka responded with a lazy stretch of his arm above his head, burying himself deeper on the mattress. _"Impatience surprisingly makes you a lot hotter."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Make me."_

And Fuji did, trapping Tezuka beneath him with a bruising kiss on the lips. He let his hands roam around Tezuka's chest and trace those perfect abdominal muscles before working on taking off his belt - all done without breaking the kiss. Tezuka moaned into the kiss before he took off Fuji's clothing by literally yanking it hard. The blue-eyed boy was forced to pull away with a glare, noticing the visible tear on his thin button-up shirt.

 _"This is limited edition,"_

 _"As with my patience,"_ Tezuka explained.

Fuji gave him an annoyed look before he threw his shirt somewhere. One kiss led to another, and they weren't sure how, but the next thing they knew, they were both stark naked, hot bodies pressed against each other as they savored each other tastes on their mouths.

 _"I like that really,"_ Fuji muttered, fighting a moan. _"...but I'm really hoping you know how to put your tongue to a better use."_

Tezuka pulled away from sucking Fuji's nipple, earning him a frustrated groan from the blue-eyed boy. _"Well excuse me for my below average sex skills."_

Fuji sighed and propped himself on bed, pulling Tezuka to another kiss. _"All right. I'll shut up. But can you like...hurry?"_

Tezuka replied with a gentle kiss on his lips and Fuji knew his partner wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a fast and hard fuck. Okay, maybe on the hard part, but what Fuji needs right now is his release, and his damn gorgeous friend isn't doing much to cooperate. So he did what he think could give him what he wants. He distracted Tezuka by once again plunging his tongue to the other's mouth, forcing him to yield to his advances. As if it wasn't enough, he intentionally rubbed his knee on Tezuka's hard on, earning him a guttural groan from the other male and successfully flipping their position so he was now back to hovering over his stoic intern.

He didn't waste any time and pressed his body closer to the other male, letting Tezuka know how hard he is.

 _"Syusuke..."_

 _"We're just on the tip of the iceberg, Kunimitsu. So stop holding back."_

A frown crept on Tezuka's forehead as a visible cloud of lust veiled his brown eyes. He traced a hand on Fuji's bare back as they once again shared a heated kiss. The blue-eyed boy moaned when Tezuka gripped his erection. _"Kunimitsu..."_ he mumbled, warning and pleading at the same time. Fuji was sure that if the other guy doesn't do something in ten seconds he'll ride him raw right there and then. Thankfully, Tezuka realized that foreplay wasn't much appreciated as he once again hovered over _his Syusuke_.

"I want to try something," he whispered.

"I don't care just do it," Fuji replied, voice coiled in impatience.

Tezuka nipped Fuji's collarbone, making sure he leaves a visible mark that would be a warning to any unwanted attention who plans on laying a hand to his beloved. He retracked the direction he's taken and started licking Fuji's chest, his lean torso, stopping a little while on his navel to draw wet and lazy circles on it with his tongue. Fuji groaned. _"Kunimitsu, I swear..."_ the rest of his words were swallowed by his own moan when Tezuka dipped his head lower and _finally_ gave a tentative lick to his aching flesh.

He then felt a blinding heat engulfing his cock as Tezuka started swallowing him on his mouth. Fuji brought the back of his hand to silence his own moans, but all of his efforts to stay sane and in control was immediately thrown out of the window when Tezuka started sucking.

Fuji cursed and muttered few more words, he didn't know what.

Just a little bit more. He needs just a little bit of that heat..that suction and he's...

But then Tezuka pulled away, licking his lips and giving him a victorious smile.

Fuji gripped the sheets below him and felt ready to kick Tezuka on his balls. _"I'm so going to kill you,"_ he growled in frustration.

Tezuka ignored him with a hard kiss on the lips that left Fuji breathless in seconds. _"I can't have you having all the fun."_

Fuji glared an nudged Tezuka's erection with his knee. _"Then get over it and fuck me, idiot!"_

 _"Calling me an idiot wouldn't give you what you want."_

Fuji bit his lower lip, glaring at Tezuka with his eyes slightly glazed with tears, partly in annoyance, partly in pain. Seriously. How long will this teasing last? They both want this. So why is Tezuka being so unbearably slow?!

 _"Marry me, Syusuke."_

Fuji, still feeling dazed looked at him hard. _"Tezuka..."_

A gentle caress found his cheeks, and Fuji couldn't help but lean against the touch. Oh hell, whatever. _"Yes. I'll marry you, okay?"_ he draw in a deep breath. _"I don't know how, but we'll work something out."_

Tezuka smirked, and gave him another kiss. _"That's on the record."_

Fuji chuckled. _"You're impossible."_

But as they once again shared a kiss, Fuji was quite sure he couldn't just let this thing pass again without some serious thought. Tezuka's never a just a fling. Fuji couldn't say if it's love, but Tezuka was his Kunimitsu,someone he treasured and loved even subconsciously. If given the chance to explore this feeling, why not?

* * *

 **A full week after...**

Tezuka found himself in a rather awkward situation in his office with his brother, his father, Fuji, and...what the hell is Atobe doing here? Or more importantly, what's with the flashy, purple business suit attire?

 _"So...if I get this right, you and Fuji-kun is planning to get married,"_ Sanada started. _"Pretty sudden, I should say."_

 _"Ore-sama would have to agree."_

Tezuka darted a confused look at his ex. _"Who invited you here, again?"_

A convenient silence filled the air. Of course. Atobe invited himself. He doesn't need any invitation. He's the raging snowstorm that barges in and out of anything when he feels like it. Tezuka really shouldn't be surprised. His two years of experimental dating experience with the diva should have taught him that.

 _"Fuji-kun,"_ the Sanada patriarch muttered in a voice so deep Fuji actually flinched. "I would have to assume that you know how this matter can potentially affect my candidacy and generally Kunimitsu's position as the chairman of the Finland branch, is that right?"

 _"Y-yes sir,_ " Fuji stammered. He tried not to but found it impossible. Genemon Sanada is a natural domineering figure and it doesn't help that his current facial reaction's clearly telling them that he doesn't like where the conversation is going.

 _"And you haven't considered that before agreeing to this marriage?"_

Fuji opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he felt Tezuka gripped his hand.

 _"Father...We've made our decision. I'm aware the timing's inappropriate so I'm resigning from my position effective immediately. Meanwhile, I'll have Seiichi take on the position as the interim chairman while you work on finding my replacement."_

The collective shock from his father, brother and Fuji was expected. But he wasn't expecting the arrogant smirk drawn all over Atobe's face. It's as if the perceptive hotel owner knew exactly that this would happen.

 _"Unacceptable,"_ Genemon muttered, glaring at his son as he stood up from his position. He glanced at Sanada and Yukimura's direction. _"Fix this."_ And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Sanada released a soft chuckle, drawing all of their attention. _"All right. Resignation accepted."_

 _"What?!"_ It was Yukimura.

Before Sanada could explain, Atobe stood with a loud clap of his hand. _"Very well then, let us all make the arrangement for this historical event."_

Fuji tensed while Tezuka frowned at his ex saying, _"Keigo...keep your hands off this. We'll make these as simple as possible."_

Atobe raised his well-trimmed brow. _"Simple? Kunimitsu please...don't make me laugh."_

And just like that he also left the room muttering something about a cruise ship and fireworks and...wait...2NE1 and BlackPink? What does that supposed to mean?

 _"Seiichi and I will have to discuss something, you both should leave as well,"_ Sanada said, addressing his brother but keeping an eye on Fuji, trying to see what particular aspect of this androgynous male made his brother fall head over heels. True. Fuji's beautiful. But Sanada thinks Yukimura's more beautiful. Following that line of thought, he should now be feeling some kind of fascination to the bluenette considering the length of time they worked together, but no. Sanada was never attracted to their family attorney.

Tezuka pulled Fuji up, their hands tightly clasping each other. _"I'll leave it to you then."_

Genichirou smiled. _"Of course."_

* * *

 _"This is all going to blow up in the papers,"_ Fuji said with a sigh, gripping Tezuka's hand tighter as they slowly walked out of the main hall.

 _"Add an exclusive TV coverage and magazine feature on the list,"_ Tezuka muttered with a slight smile.

Fuji who saw the reaction stopped on his tracks and looked at his new lover. _"You're not worried about all these?"_

 _"No."_

Fuji gave a sharp sigh, pulled his hand away and continued walking. Tezuka followed him close by. They both stayed silent until they reached the huge lake located outside the huge manor. Sanada had it setup purely for aesthetics, but Yukimura insisted on making the accessory a home for some gold fishes. Tezuka found the lake unnecessary but beautiful nonetheless.

 _"You really dated that guy? Atobe?"_

Tezuka nodded, once again holding Fuji's hand on his. He likes doing it because their hands fit. Perfectly...like they're made for that very reason.

 _"I don't like him,"_ Fuji concluded, facing Tezuka.

The stoic guy thought for a second. _"He's really...good in bed."_

The striking glare on those perfect blue eyes was instant. Tezuka liked that reaction. _"But you're way better."_

 _"Better?!"_

 _"Atobe can't even compare,"_ Tezuka muttered, gently pulling Fuji to a hug, which the latter welcome be leaning his head on his chest.

 _"What about you and Shiraishi?"_

 _"I told you we broke up."_

 _"Yeah, but you still never told me that you love me,"_

Fuji raised his head up to examine Tezuka's face closer. _"What's with you being too cheesy all of a sudden? It's weird."_

Tezuka frowned and leaned down, kissing Fuji's cheek before letting his lips travel further to his lover's ear. Fuji flinched when he felt a warm tongue licking his earlobe.

 _"Kunimitsu Tezuka..."_ Fuji warned.

 _"Syusuke.."_

 _"S-stop that."_

Tezuka smirked at Fuji's strained voice. _"Let me hear you say it."_

 _"No."_

Oh really? Tezuka went on teasing Fuji's earlobe, sucking it gently in a wonderful pace he knew his former mentor couldn't stand for so long. And he was right.

 _"Fine, I'll say it!"_

Tezuka smiled as he felt Fuji burying his face deeper against his shoulder.

 _"I'm waiting."_

Why does he need to say it? Weren't his actions not enough? Tezuka should have known by now that he won't just let anyone have him if he doesn't like him. But then again, it's not like saying it is so difficult.

 _"I..."_ he buried his face deeper against Tezuka's shoulder, profusely blushing. How can this feel so embarrassing? It's never this difficult with Shiraishi so why does he feel like he's about to be stripped naked in the open? It's not like he still has hesitations right? RIGHT?

With a frustrated sigh, he slightly leaned away, just enough to nuzzle his head on Tezuka's neck. _"Can we do this somewhere else?"_

Tezuka just smiled, grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside the mansion.

Well, if Tezuka wants to hear it, he'll have to force the words out of Fuji's mouth. Literally and metaphorically.

* * *

 **SY: OWARI!**

 **I know right. Of course I know. I feel like this is not yet the end of this story and loose ends are quite visible. But nope, there won't be a sequel. The Intern ends here. That's it. Needless to say, the rest of this adorable love story will have to be left for your imagination.**

 **Yukimura and Shiraishi stans? Don't worry. I have something coming up.**

 **Atobe fans? Ugh..Atobe invites himself in in my stories. If you read the others, you'll know what I mean.**

 **So thank you minna-san for tuning in! I really hate to say this now but I'll temporarily be on hiatus with the TeFu fandom until further notice. I'll go exploring newer anime from here on. Thank you and see you soon!**

 **P.S. I'm not satisfied with this ending, but hey...humans are always insatiable. Bye! Drop some reviews for our gorgeous intern! (or maybe some for Atobe as well since he keeps on demanding!)**


End file.
